Burning Need
by KatrinaSebastian
Summary: Claire Redfield is about to return home with her brother Chris. But she is now the wanted mate from her enemy she thought was gone forever. Albert Wesker. AS she is now in her enemy's arms, she begins to feel feeling for him. After RE5. Please R&R! RatedM
1. Family Reunion

Ever wonder what would happen if Wesker didn't get two rocket launchers to the face in the ending scene of Resident Evil 5? I bet a lot of people were upset that it wasn't an epic death scene. I know I was mad about it. Well, I've recently been reading a lot of fanfiction stories of ClairexWesker pairing. I really enjoy it a lot! Well, I've been putting some stuff that I have on hold for a while now cause of the fact that I can't figure out what to fix on them. I really wanna get some stuff updated as well, but because that my computer at home and my laptop aren't working correctly at the time, I am currently working on these stories and other things on other computers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well … here's the disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters from the Resident Evil franchise. Damn it, wish I owned Wesker! All characters are owned by Capcom. I ONLY own my original charcters.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note - 7/24/2010 : Ok, so I've been going over the chapters in this story, and I've gotten a rough copy of it on paper. I noticed that there were some things that I wanted to add in on here but failed to do so. I also went and read more of the Wesker and Claire fanfiction stories, and found how sinister he can really be, and trying to write about him is really hard. So I've decided to take some time and go through these chapters to add some things, and maybe get more into it than I had originally planned. I also noticed that there were some chapters that I wanted to be put in here, so not only will I be re-writing some of these chapters, I will also be adding some new ones in to give all of you readers a better understanding of what's going on here. **

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Family Reunion

It was the same nightmare every night. It never seemed to go away. It was like she was reliving the past. A haunting that would never leave her be, not even for one night. It was the nightmare she wished she would forget for the rest of her life. The nightmare of Albert Wesker and the T-virus outbreak in Raccoon City.

_Nightmarish Flashback_

It would start out the same, the young red haired teenager riding on her motorcycle, down the road of darkness to Raccoon City to see her brother Chris. She arrived in Raccoon City, only to find the peaceful city in shambles, like broken pieces of shattered memories. She saw many of the citizens turned into blood hunger infested zombies, closing in on her, trying to taste her delicious skin. She closed her eyes, and screamed. When she opened her blue eyes, she was not in Raccoon City. No, she was on Rockfort Island, a fortress in the middle of the ocean that she had been taken prisoner to three months after the Raccoon City outbreak. She ran away from the zombies that invaded the island, only to be standing in front of the most dangerous nightmare she had ever came across.

He just stood there, blonde hair slicked back, black sunglasses over his eyes, black uniform, she had recognized the man from somewhere. But where had she seen him before? He turned around to look at her, and had the most sadistic and cruel smile gracing his smooth face. Wesker. She tried to run away, but she knew he would catch her. He always did. She ran until she was backed into a dead end. She tried to look for another way out, but it was no use. He finally caught her. His prey.

"_Dear heart_ ..." Wesker smoothly but darkly replied as he backed her into the corner, pulling out his samurai edge and pointed it at her chest, directly over her heart. She screamed as loud as she could before she heard the bullet go off.

_Reality_

Claire Redfield woke up with a start, bolting out of her nightmare with sweat pouring from her forehead. She looked at her surroundings, and she was home. She was just dreaming, a very bad dream that she wished would go away. Why was she having these dreams about Wesker. Ever since Chris had told her that Wesker was killed in a volcano's lava pit in Kijuju, Claire was relived. She could finally get a decent night's sleep without any nightmares about Umbrella. But only a week after the call was made from Chris, she had the bad dreams again. She glanced at her digital clock on her night stand, which read 3:30 A.M. She would have to be up in a few hours to get ready for her flight to Europe. She wanted to go to Africa, but Chris said that they were still cleaning up the mess and that it would be much easier to meet him in Europe, especially in the London International Airport where the BSAA would meet her. Claire wiped the sweat off her forehead, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her breathing calmed and her heart rate was normal, Claire laid back down onto the mattress of her bed, and closed her eyes slowly.

"I'm only imagining things." Claire said to herself as she laid back down on her bed, and closed her eyes to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Claire Redfield was beautiful, but she was different. Her red hair, always in a ponytail; blue eyes, pale creamy skin, stood at a height of five foot five, slender built, Claire was a goddess to many people. Claire was happy because she FINALLY got to see Chris after six months. She walked through the gates of the London International Airport, waiting anxiously for Chris to arrive from his departure in Kijuju. She just found out that Jill Valentine was alive, and they finally defeated the T-virus outbreak in Africa. Chris, Sheva and Jill were on their way home.

Claire fidgeted in her seat, running her fingers through her fiery red bangs and looking through the crowd for her brother. Too long had she missed Chris, and now he was coming home. It was about time. She glanced at her watch, which read 2:35 pm. Chris was more than two hours late! What could have taken so long for him to see his younger sister after six months of not hearing from him. She knew how determined Chris was when he was assigned a particular task, and he wouldn't stop at any cost until it was complete. It was just good to be home.

"_Flight 228 for Chicago is awaiting for boarding. All passengers please report to Terminal 40 for your flight with your ticket in hand. Flight 228 for Chicago is awaiting for boarding_." the announcing woman said over the speaker as Claire sat in her seat, looking around for her brother.

"For Christ's sake, Chris! Where the hell are you?" Claire swore to herself , angry that she hasn't seen Chris yet.

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice asked her, but Claire didn't turn around.

"Yes?"

"Are you lost?"

"No, I'm just waiting."

"Are you looking for someone in particular? Maybe I can help."

"I'm looking for my brother."

"You're brother? He wouldn't happen to be someone by the name of Chris Redfield, would he?" the voice replied tauntingly as Claire froze for a moment. She knew that voice from anywhere. It had to be her brother. She turned around slowly, and saw her brother standing before her. She smiled softly as she saw Chris, looking a bit rugged from being out in Africa, but what could she expect from him? He was always getting dirty.

"So... were you looking for me?" Chris' voice rang through Claire's ears like presents on Christmas morning.

His six foot one frame towered over Claire's lithe body. His dark brown hair was spiked and longer than she had last seen it six months ago. His pale white skin had a tan from being in the sun all this time; brown eyes bore down to Claire's with happiness and excitement. He did have some scruff on him, noticing his mustache and beard starting to grow in. He always took care of himself, but after being in Africa, he just didn't care anymore. Claire sadly shook her head, knowing how her brother was when it came to cleanliness.

"Chris?"

"Hey. Am I going to get at least a hug from you or not? After all, I've been away from home for six months, not hearing from you, and I don't even get a decent hug from my sister anymore. Claire, I'm hurt." Chris mockingly replied, faking the hurt in his voice. Claire hit him in the arm, knowing that he was only messing with her. God, she didn't even recognize him anymore. He really needed to clean up.

"Yeah, yeah you're gonna get your hug. So, what mischief have you caused now since you killed Wesker?" Claire asked as she was so surprised to see him. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around her brother's large shoulders, knowing that her small frame couldn't reach to him without jumping. He caught her easily, and hugged her back.

"I haven't caused any kind of mischief since we left Africa."

"Sure you haven't. Like that one time you tried to get my a week's worth of detention in high school because you were texting me while I was in history class." Claire chided as she smiled at him.

"Oh, come on Claire. You know I wouldn't mean anything like that. "

"Uh huh."

"Anyway, I've missed you, Claire. How you been?"

"Not bad. Just glad to be on vacation."

"How's TerraSave going for you?" Chris asked.

"Not that great. I've been so busy with paper work and looking over the files of Umbrella. And I found something."

"What?"

"Umbrella had a secret building in Siberia. We contacted the BSAA, and they sent two members from the BSAA Australian division. Last I heard, they ran into someone there, and the male member was killed. The building exploded, erasing everything about Umbrella. But on a good note, I got time off. About six months off, which is paid for vacation time." Claire smiled at the idea that she finally got some time off from work, and that she was getting paid for it as well.

"So, were they partners? The two members that went to Siberia?"

"Yeah, in fact, they were step-brother and step-sister. I think they were the Yamada-Scarlettson siblings. I'm not sure. I didn't read the whole file." Claire replied as she looked down to her feet, her sad expression telling Chris how she felt when she read the report, reading about the Yamada girl and Scarlettson boy, and how the step-sister went insane.

"So, how was the trip to London?" Chris asked.

"Um, I hated it. This one kid, I think he was sixteen, attempted to have sex with me in the bathroom."

"That's great." Chris replied, smirking that someone younger than Claire wanted her.

"No, it's not. Oh, by the way, where's Jill and Sheva?" Claire asked as she hit Chris in the shoulder, and looked around for the other two females.

"Right here, you crazy redheaded chick." Jill said as she stepped next to Chris with a smile on her face.

Claire noticed something different about Jill. Her eyes were naturally blue, more like a gray blue. Her skin was always pale … it was her hair. Her hair gave her new identity away. It wasn't brown, but blonde! A platinum blonde. It kind of scared Claire for a second. Her figure stood a few inches taller than Claire's frame, but that didn't matter. Jill and Claire were almost like sisters since they met. Jill had always cared about Claire, and for some strange reason, she felt like an older sister to Claire that wasn't overprotective of her.

"Jill? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Do you like my new look? Apparently, Chris adores it." Jill said with a smile as she brushed some of her blonde bangs from her eyes.

"What happened to your hair? You look like a female version of Wesker" Claire asked with a confused look, but smirked at comparing Jill and Wesker together. She had never seen Jill look so happy since she was found in Kijuju. The smile on Jill's face disappeared when Claire made a reference to her about Wesker.

"Don't make me kick your ass, redhead." Jill threatened as she got in her partner's sister's face, knowing that she could knock her out.

"I like to see you try, blondie. Remember, I know what you and Chris did before you went missing. Up in the bedroom." Claire smirked as Chris and Jill's faces went pale.

"Okay, ladies. We can take this back to America later. Right now, I think we should get ready to go home." Chris replied, knowing that the girls were only playing around, but he wanted to keep the peace between them. Chris playing referee with the two of them was always a sight to watch.

"So, what happened, Jill?"

"Long story, explain it later. Right now, I'm just glad to be going home." Jill said as she hugged Claire and looked at her. Jill did notice that Claire had grown up over the past eight years. She knew that Claire could probably take her on in a fair fight, but she was glad to see the younger Redfield sibling.

"Yeah, me too. I can finally get some sleep." Chris replied as he yawned and stretched his large arms over his head.

"You, mister, had a fourteen hour nap since we got done with the mission. Me, on the other hand, I only got THREE hours of sleep because of your constant snoring and rolling around in the bed, knocking me in the back of the head." Jill replied in an agitated tone.

"What can I say? A man needs his sleep more than anything." Chris replied as he felt Jill hit the back of his head with a swat of her hand.

"Ow! Jill, what the hell was that for?" Chris complained as he rubbed the back of his head where the pain radiated.

"That was for waking me up, and hitting me. And, trust me. I can make it hurt a little harder of you want." Jill said as she had a smile on her face.

"No, thanks. I've got enough bruising lumps from you for one night." Chris backed off as he knew he didn't want to get hit again.

Claire managed to stifle her laughter as she watched the new couple go at it with each other playfully. Chris noticed something different about Claire that Jill didn't pick up. She had gotten a bit thinner within the past few months. She hadn't eaten much because of her work at TerraSave. It was a bit scary because you could see some of her cheekbones within her face. Claire was a bit smaller than she was six months ago. Chris was a bit worried about his sister, but she didn't show any signs of fatigue or weariness. It was just part of her nature that she was so strong willed.

"I'm glad to see that you're ok, Jill. Wait a minute, where's Sheva? I thought she was with you guys?"

"I'm here, child. It's good to finally meet you. Chris has told me a lot about you, and how strong willed you are." Sheva replied as she appeared next to Jill and hugged both her and Claire.

"And how stubborn she can be. Ow!" Chris replied as he got a swift hit to the back of the head again by Sheva before returning her hug to Claire and Jill.

"Sheva?" Claire yelled.

"What? He had it coming. After all, he did hit me and Jill a few times." Sheva smirked as she pretended nothing happened.

Chris just smiled at what he saw. It was almost like a photo that you would only find in a family reunion album. Chris took in the sight for a moment, and was surprised that all three of them were getting along. Claire had a hard time getting along with some of the members of the S.T.A.R.S. units, but that's all into the past now. Chris had indeed missed his sister for a while now. He was starting to worry about her because of her health. It was scaring him that she was a bit thinner than what she would normally be.

"Isn't Leon and Rebecca with you guys?" Claire asked.

"Leon is here, but Rebecca couldn't make it. She and Billy are having a baby." Chris replied as he watched Claire's reaction to the news.

"Oh, wow! That's great! When is she due?"

"I think she's due within another week. I'm not sure. But we do have a new member of the BSAA here with us." Jill filled in the gaps as Claire took in the news of another member being here.

"Is it the Yamada girl?"

"Yeah. She's from Tokyo. She was in an accident with Umbrella three years ago, resulting in her parents being murdered, and her becoming a tyrant. But don't worry about it Claire. She's nothing like Wesker, I can tell you that much. In fact, she looks frickin' awesome." Jill replied as she described the new member's past and how she is.

"If she wasn't wearing a lot of different colors and styles, I say she was from America. But I heard she's got a really good reputation over in Japan. Apparently, she's one of the members of the Tokyo S.W.A.T. team. But recently, she was assigned to the Japan division of the BSAA, and she just got done with a mission in Siberia. So she's as good as a military sergeant, right Chris?" Sheva explained as she looked at her partner.

Claire was kind of confused as to who Chris was partners with. Last she knew, he was with Jill when they tried to find Wesker before Jill went missing. But when he came to Africa, he was partnered with Sheva after she lost her last partner. So, in a way, Chris might be partners with both of them. To Claire, it sounded so perverted, but she kept that little bit of information to herself.

"So, where are Leon and the new member at?" Claire asked.

"They're waiting for us at Terminal 18." Chris replied.

"Are you sure you got everything, Claire?" Sheva asked.

"Yeah, I didn't bring much, so I'm ready to go."

"Claire, are you sure you're going to be okay? You really don't look well." Jill asked Claire as she looked at the younger Redfield sibling.

"Claire, do you want me to get you something to drink?" Chris asked as he watched Claire moved a bit nervously around them.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want to go home." Claire replied sadly as she watched her brother loop his arm around her shoulders. Chris really did care about his sister, especially when it came to her health.

"Alright, well since we're all here, let's go home" Chris replied happily as all four of them left for the airplane waiting for them. Claire was just happy that her brother was finally coming home with her.

Claire didn't want anyone to worry about her health. For the past six months, she was getting sick, mostly from not taking care of herself. She wasn't getting enough sleep at night, probably getting about two to three hours a night. There was a time that she didn't sleep for a week. But that didn't matter anyone because she was finally going home and she was on vacation for a while. But little did Claire know that she was being watched by an old enemy she thought she had forgotten long ago.

XXX

**Ok, so you guys have a better understanding of this I hope. Let me know what you think, and be on the lookout for some updates and new chapters coming along the way. Later. ^^ **


	2. My Dear Heart

Claire and the others walked to Gate 18, talking about their missions, the defeat of Wesker and other random things. The mere mention of his name sent cold shivers done Claire's spine. She remembered her time with him on Rockfort Island, and it gave her nightmares for months. She remembered the way his red-orange inhuman eyes stared at her with want. It scared because she knew what he was capable of. When he took Steve Burnside, her first love, she was full of rage. She didn't even know what had happened to the young boy. She hated him for what he had done to her and Chris.

She remembered having the nightmares about Wesker. How he would torture her, beat her, stick needles into her skin. She clearly remembered Rockfort Island, how he almost crushed her shoulder with his boot. For some strange reason, she felt weird. She felt like she was connected to Wesker. It was like she had a strange infatuation with him since she first met him in Raccoon City on the S.T.A.R.S. alpha team. But it was all forgotten. Claire was just glad to be going home with her brother.

As the four of them stood at Gate 18, they were greeted by Leon, and a new member of the BSAA, who is part tyrant and part human, thanks to Umbrella. Kimi Yamada was one of the best BSAA members in Japan. Claire stopped in her tracks when she saw Kimi. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable when she laid her eyes on her.

Kimi didn't want anyone's pity, but she needed someone to help her through her pain. She was part of an accident in Umbrella three years ago, which injected her with the T-virus, and went up against a tyrant, killing her in the fight. But because of the T-virus, she managed to return to the living, with the same attributes as Wesker, but only her eyes were blue green cat-like instead of red orange. She had beautiful long black hair with neon pink and blue highlights throughout; soft pink lips; fife foot seven frame; and dressed in a variety of clothing that made Claire question her sanity. Her shirt was a bright green designer shirt with angel wings on it; black pants with neon paint splatters; blue-pink sunglasses covering her eyes; black and white sneakers. Overall, she seemed like a normal mid-twenty year old girl.

"Um, you must be Kimi, right?" Claire asked as she looked at the young girl in front of her.

"Yup, that's me. And you must be Claire Refield, am I right?"

"Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry if I seem too weird, but it's cause of the T-virus and tyrant attack. So don't worry about it." Kimi introduced herself as she smiled at Claire.

"I see. I'm sorry about what happened to you." Claire replied.

"It's ok. I'm used to it." Kimi replied with a smile.

"Kimi is one of the finest in the BSAA. She was recently in Siberia working on shutting down the Umbrella operational system there. It was a success, but it cost her greatly, losing her brother Jace" Chris replied as he watched Kimi's reaction to the mention of her brother's name.

"Actually, his name isn't Jace. His real name is Adam Scarlettson. He was my half-brother. My mom, who was Japanese, married my step-dad, who was Australian. So, it does hurt, but we weren't really close to one another."

"Kimi is assigned here because we got a bit of information that terrorists are here." Leon replied as he looked at Claire then at Kimi.

"Really? Why is that?" Chris asked.

"Well, we got a bit of information that someone from Umbrella was coming here to get Claire. Who that is, we don't know for sure. But all that I know is that someone wants Claire for more than Umbrella's experiment." Kimi explained as she watched Claire's reaction to the news about terrorists.

"So that's why you're here?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, that and the fact that I don't want anything to happen to you. Not after what happened to Adam in Siberia. But on a happier note, where are we off to?" Kimi asked as she and Claire were about to turn to the gate.

"To your demise ..." a cold voice replied as the group looked around for the owner of that voice.

"Who's there?! Show yourself, you coward!" Chris yelled as he brought out his gun, looking around for the unseen adversary.

"Typical Chris. You should know your manners by now. It's not polite to talk back to your elders ..." the eerie voice continued as Kimi put herself in front of Claire.

"Ugh, this guy is only toying with us!" Leon growled in frustration, his gun close to him, trying to find the adversary and blow his brains out.

"Mr. Kennedy, I am only trying to have a conversation with you, and you are rude to think that I am toying with you. How childish." the voice replied with a chuckle, making Claire angry. But as the voice continued to speak, Kimi's eyes started to grow wide, knowing who that voice belonged to.

"Then come out and show us your ugly face, you sadistic son of a bitch!" Claire yelled as she tried to look for the stranger.

"Claire! Shut up, you're only gonna make him mad." Kimi hissed as she looked at Claire with anger in her eyes.

"Who am I going to make angry? I don't see this person, and I think he's a chickenshit!"

"That's not the kind of language to be used for a beautiful lady." the voice mused, and Claire looked around in confusion, cursing herself for not bringing her gun.

"What?"

"I realized that our time on Rockfort Island was cut off short by your foolish brother."

"Wait a minute. That voice..." Jill thought our loud as she looked at Sheva and Chris with horror in her eyes.

"Chris? Isn't that the sound of Wesker's voice?" Sheva asked as she looked around, her gun pointing everywhere trying to find this fellow.

"No, Sheva. Don't you remember? We killed him in the volcano with two rocket launchers." Chris answered, gritting his teeth with the mere mention of Wesker's name.

"Claire, my dear. You should remember me from Rockfort Island, your friend Steve remembered it. If only he was still alive." the voice mocked as Claire felt tears in her eyes, her blood boiling with anger.

"Damnit, come out! If it's you Wesker, I hope you go to hell! Show yourself, goddamn it!" Claire yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks.

A strong current of wind whipped around the group of BSAA members, but Claire felt something touch her. She felt leather touch her cheeks, wiping away the tears from her face.

Claire's eyes opened and saw a familiar face that she wished she hadn't seen. He was standing in front of her; she knew the voice and the stature of his body gave him away. He turned around, and revealed himself to the group.

"My dear heart, so nice to see you again …" Wesker's dark tone chided as Claire's eyes went wide. Kimi turned around first to see the face that everyone in the BSAA thought was dead.

"WESKER!!!" everyone yelled as they saw him. The man clad in all black from head to toe. His dark sunglasses covered his eyes, even though everyone knew what they looked like. His blonde hair slick back, arms behind his back, and a smirk on his face made everyone draw out their guns except for Kimi and Claire.

"How the hell did you survive?!" Chris yelled, his gun pointed at Wesker's chest.

"Foolish Chris. I always survive."

"N-n-no, it can't be. Y-y-you died in a volcano." Claire stuttered as she as stepped behind Kimi, who went defensive and put herself between Claire and her adversary.

"I believe that I already answered your foolish brother's question, my dear heart. I always survive. And I must say, I've missed you quite a bit. I see that your new friend is here." Wesker replied as he stepped closer to Claire.

"You're not going to touch her, Wesker! Not as long as I'm still breathing." Kimi threatened as she glared at him, her teeth grinding against each other. Kimi had a long fight with Wesker when she was in Japan, to her, it was the longest and most painful fight of her life.

"Ah, Kimi. It's so good to see you again." Wesker sneered as he watched her reaction.

"Go fuck yourself! The last time I saw you was in Tokyo, where you murdered my parents, kidnapped me and my step-brother Adam, injected us with the T-virus, made me go against a tyrant, which killed me, and made me like you! But the one and only thing you took away from me was Adam. And for that, I will kill you for it, even if I die trying!" Kimi yelled as she felt hot tears start to prick the sides of her eyes.

"It is a shame what happened to Adam. He was quite the soldier. But that no longer matters to me. I want you to hand Claire over to me." Wesker replied as he looked at Claire, knowing that his eyes were burning for her only.

"What? Are you out of your mind, Wesker?! What do you want with her?" Jill yelled as she pointed her gun, hoping to aim him between the eyes.

"Claire has something that I want. Something that I have been meaning to have from her since I met her at Rockfort Island."

"And what might that be?" Sheva asked, wondering if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"To be my wife. To be the goddess in this world that I will save from its destruction. To be by my side when I recreate the world into a world of beings that will not destroy one another." Wesker answered as he watched Chris's anger flush to his face, knowing that he wouldn't let it happen. He would try to not let it happen.

"You have lost your fucking mind, Wesker! I won't let that happen." Chris yelled, his anger almost getting the better of him.

"Now Claire, why don't you come to me, and we can talk about this?" Wesker asked politely, but in a sickening tone.

"No ..." Claire whispered softly in fear, keeping herself behind Kimi the whole time.

"Dear heart -"

"Stop calling her that! She's not yours, Wesker!" Leon yelled as he pointed his gun at Wesker menacingly, his eyes burning hatred for him. The man clad in black knew that Mr. Kennedy had a crush for Claire, but it wouldn't win her heart for Leon.

"I'm afraid Mr. Kennedy you don't understand. She's my dear heart. She has been mine the moment I saw her. You have no idea what it's like to not have someone to be by your side." Wesker said darkly as his intense glare was kept on Claire.

"Really? I never knew that someone could love you." Jill replied sarcastically as she kept her gun on Wesker.

"I think it's funny that someone as dark and cold as you, Wesker, could ever talk or even THINK about love at a time like this." Sheva replied while she kept her gun at him throughout the whole time.

"Claire, come to me." Wesker replied as he took a step toward her and Kimi. Everyone behind Kimi, except Claire, moved forward and kept their guns all pointed at Wesker.

"Not this time, Wesker! I wanna know how you survived, and why my sister is so important to you now! Start talking!" Chris yelled as he tightened his grip on the gun, and kept it aimed at Wesker's chest, knowing what the man was capable of doing.

"Well, since I was reborn by Uroboros, your rocket launchers failed to kill me. I was saved, and now I have realized, to me, life is short. I have been quite fond of your sister since Rockfort Island, and I must say, you have grown into quite the young woman since I last saw you. And that is why I am here. Claire has a special protein in her blood. She has part of the T-virus in her, making her invulnerable to disease. To have Claire as my wife, and to bear my children would be an honor. I have known for a while that you have always wanted children, Claire. I am giving you this chance, dear heart, to come with me and be my wife. I can give you anything your heart desires." Wesker explained as he held out his leather clad hand to Claire, knowing that she might not refuse him.

Claire looked at him for a moment, knowing that what he had said was both the truth and a lie. He basically could give her anything her heart desired, but she knew what he was capable of doing. She despised the man for what he had done to her and Chris years ago. She didn't want to believe him. She didn't want to believe that she contained the T-virus inside her blood. But she didn't know what to do. The offer was tempting, but would she risk her life for a chance to be with him? Her mind was spinning with different options, but her first instinct kicked. Her mind was telling her to run, but her heart wouldn't let her.

"Claire ..." Kimi warned her, which snapped Claire out of her trance.

"Yeah, Kimi?" she whispered as Kimi turned to look at Claire from behind.

"Run to Gate 19, and get on the plane as fast as you can. I'll hold him off." Kimi replied as she smiled at Claire, who looked at Kimi then at Wesker, knowing that she might get hurt in the process.

"But Kimi -" Claire tried to explain.

"Damnit, Claire! Run!" Kimi yelled as she watched Claire flinch from her tone. It scared her for a moment, she looked at Wesker, who was still holding his hand out to her, and then back to Kimi, who had a small smile on her face.

"You be careful." Claire whispered while glancing at Wesker.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now go." Kimi whispered as Claire dashed for Gate 19.

"Ah, dear heart, I see that's how you want to play. No matter, I will catch you, and you will be mine." Wesker mused as he watched Claire run for her destination, and lowered his hand.

"Over my dead body." Kimi threatened.

"That won't be hard." Wesker sneered.

"Well, then. If you're ready, then let the game begin, you selfish son of a bitch!" Kimi yelled as she put herself in a defensive stance.


	3. The Glassy Fight

"I see you haven't changed, Kimi. It truly is a shame that your brother isn't here to help you. You always depended on him, my dear." Wesker sneered as he slowly started to move toward the direction that Claire dashed to. Kimi watched his movements like a hawk, and followed him slowly.

Before Wesker could make a speedy run to Claire, Kimi was standing in front of him, about five feet in front of him. Kimi's eyes shoned brightly behind her sunglasses, blue-green staring at red-orange with hate. He simply smiled at this, knowing that the others are watching the scene play out.

"You are only denying the inevitable, Kimi. You know that, right?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Wesker, why are you doing this? Why are you so interested in Claire?!" Chris yelled, his anger almost getting the best of him.

"Foolish. You think it is all about you, don't you Chris? You and I both know that the Claire has been the eye sore for my taste in women."

"You're sick, Wesker! You are absolutely FUCKING sick! There's no way I'm letting you have Claire! Not this time!" Chris yelled, being restrained by Leon from attacking his archnemesis.

"Well, then. Seems I didn't kill you in the volcano, I'll just have to kill you quickly." Wesker laughed as he started to walk towards Chris and the others.

But Kimi was faster, standing in front of them and Wesker.

"You know, I grow tire of this. Kimi, I should have killed you years ago."

"I'm surprised you didn't. Your mistake."

"My last mistake. I wonder what would have happened if I finished you off in Siberia."

"Too bad you didn't. You know, I really wondered what would have happened as well. But I think you and I know the answer to that, Wesker." Kimi replied as she folded her arms across her chest, knowing that she was really curious about his answer.

"I see. Well, then I have a suggestion."

"Which is what?"

"Why don't we finish what we started three years ago?" Wesker answered as he moved slowly around Kimi, as she moved toward the hallway.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better. Chris." Kimi called, snapping him out of his angered trance.

"Yeah?"

"Go after your sister, and make sure she gets to the plane safely. We'll hold him off." Kimi replied as she looked at Jill, Leon and Sheva, who still held their gunpoints at Wesker.

"Okay, but I'm telling you right now. You better not die on me." Chris replied as he dashed after Claire, who was almost at the gate.

"Don't worry about me, Chris. I won't." Kimi replied with a smile.

As soon as Chris was past Kimi, Wesker made a dash attack at her, grabbing her by the throat, and pinning her high up against the wall with one arm. Kimi choked and gasped for air, twisting and turning in his grasp while trying to rip his arm off her. Kimi knew she could handle Wesker in a one-on-one fight, but since her last encounter with Wesker, not only had he gotten stronger, he had also gotten better at figuring out her tactics.

Sheva, Jill and Leon started shooting at him, but missing him due to his superhuman speed and keeping his death grip on Kimi's throat. Jill ran over to help Kimi, trying to hit Wesker with bullets and at least a punch, but was hit across the face by Wesker, sending her into Sheva and Leon, who were all on the floor, groaning from the pain. Kimi bored her watery gaze at Wesker, who smirked at her feeble attempts to escape him. She looked at the other three BSAA members, trying to say something, but Wesker's hold on her throat tightened.

"Your attempts of stop me from having my dear heart are futile, Kimi. You and I both know what she carries in her blood. And you know that I have wanted her since the day I met her on Rockfort Island, knowing that you went through my files about her." he smiled as she gasped for breath.

"Even if you know about me going through the files regarding Claire, I always have a few special tricks up my sleeves. You should know me by now." Kimi smirked as she grasped his arm with both of her hands, and yanked him off her throat while throwing him over her and landing on his back on the floor.

"I give you credit, my dear. But not good enough."

Wesker was quick, too quick for Kimi to react as he brought her to the floor with him, throwing her across the floor and into the wall opposite of him. Her back collided with a wall of concrete and glass, and she heard it cracked from the impact. Kimi slid down the wall, concrete and glass falling beneath her in a heap. She lost her breath for a moment, and looked up. He was gone. She got up, and staggered a little bit. Her back was feeling shots of pain sparking off at the same time. She shook her head, getting the glass out from her stands that started to stain with blood.

"Shit! Where did he go?!" Kimi swore as she tried to look around for his presence.

"Kimi!"

"Jill! Are you alright?" Kimi yelled as she helped comrade up to her feet, looking at Leon and Sheva with concern. They were both unconscious.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"What about Leon and Sheva?"

"I think they're okay. They're gonna be out for a while."

"Where's Wesker?"

"Listen Kimi. You need to stop worrying about us."

"Hell, no. Why should I?"

"Because you're the only one who can take Wesker on besides Chris. You need to hurry. He just went after Claire and Chris. You need to stop him before he gets to Claire!" Jill yelled as she pointed to the hallway, and Kimi could see him going to Claire. Kimi's eyes burned brighter than ever before.

"What about you?" Kimi asked.

"I'll be fine. I make sure Sheva and Leon come with me to help you out. We'll catch up to you later. Go kick his ass!" Jill replied breathless as she nudged Kimi in the direction of her adversary.

"Alright, but you guys better bring a lot of ammo with you."

"Don't worry. We will. Now go." Jill replied as Kimi nodded once, and ran after him with her superhuman speed.

She may have been part tyrant, which required her to not breathe so heavy, but she was still human. She breathed heavily, run as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew that she needed to get there and help Claire onto the plane before Wesker got to her. Even Chris wasn't any match for Wesker, and Kimi knew that from experience. Her black/blue/pink hair blew behind her, and she needed to stop him, even if it meant her life.

"Damnit, Claire! I hope you're at the plane before Wesker gets to you." Kimi said aloud breathlessly as she ran down the hallway to catch up to him.

Claire was breathless as she reached Gate 19, stopping to catch her breath. She couldn't believe that Wesker was still alive. She heard and read the report of him dying in the volcano with two rocket launchers to the face, and she smirked about that. But to find out that only did he survive, but he wanted Claire as his wife and mother of his children. Her red hair started coming out of her pony tail, but she wasn't worried about that. She was worried about Wesker finding her. As she was about to run again, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders and she screamed bloody murder, struggling against the mysterious shadow.

"Claire! Claire! It's me, Chris!" Chris yelled as he held his sister from hurting herself.

"Chris! Oh God! I thought you were Wesker." she breathed as she hugged her brother tightly, afraid of being swept away.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm getting you outta here." Chris replied as he helped his sister unwrap herself from his neck.

"I highly doubt that, Chris. She's mine." Wesker replied smoothly but darkly as Chris turned around to see him, but was connected with Wesker's fist, sending him twenty feet away from his sister, landing into a wall.

"You are no better than that girl Kimi, Chris. You have really become a thorn in my side, and it's more irritating than anything else on this planet." Wesker darkly replied as he grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt and flew him into a glass window, only breaking pieces of it. Chris fell to the ground, crumpling to a heap breathing harshly for a normal amount of air. He stood up, and looked at Wesker, knowing he wasn't going to stop fighting until Kimi got there.

"Either way, I'm not going to stop until I'm dead." Chris replied as spit the blood coming from his mouth on the floor.

"Well, that can be arranged." Wesker chuckled as he ran quickly at Chris, punched him square in the chest, and sent him flying into a small section of glass windows. Chris went through three windows, and landed on the cold hard ground in a glassy heap. His blood spilled a little bit more from the cuts on his arms, head, and mouth. The impact was so strong Chris thought his heart stopped beating.

"Chris!" Claire yelled as she looked at her, horrified that he may be dead. He was still breathing, but he was in pain from the punch. Claire looked at Wesker, who was standing only a foot away from her and closing in, forcing her to walk back into a wall. She had no where to go, and she was stuck between a hard place and a wall. That hard place was Wesker.

"Dear heart, these games are tiring me. Why are you resisting me? I can give you anything you desire, but you are running away. Why is that?" Wesker asked as he stood only inches away from her. He cupped her throat with his leather gloved hand, and applied very little pressure to it.

"N-no. Leave me alone." Claire whispered faintly as she turned her head away, closing her eyes tighty and only hoping that this is all a dream. But she felt his leather clad hand cup her chin, and force to look at him. Those eyes that stared at her through the glasses looked at her with want and lust, but also with gentleness.

"Claire … dear heart, you have nothing to fear about. I will protect you." he whispered as he leaned down to look at her even more.

"Over my cold, dead body!" Chris yelled as he pushed Wesker off of Claire, and struggled with him on the floor, trying to keep him down on the ground.

"Chris!"

"Damnit, Claire! I can handle this!"

"You're hurt. Let me help!"

"No! Claire, run!" Chris yelled as he struggled to keep Wesker down.

Claire ran as fast as her legs could carry her before she felt Chris knock into her. She fell to the ground, hitting her knee against the flat surface of the tiled floor, feeling as if it was broken. Wesker grabbed Chris by the ankle and threw him off of Claire, and onto the cold floor. Claire turned her body around, holding onto her knee, and looked up at Wesker. She began to crawl away from the scene, only to be picked up by him and pressed into the wall with his body. She felt the warmth coming from him, but she felt the pain surging in her leg.

"Dear heart, you must stop this resistance with me. I am only here to free from your prison with these mungrels." Wesker replied as he brushed a lock of her red bangs from her face. It pained her to see Chris on the floor, thinking that he was keeping her in a prison. His words twisted her mind, made her skill of thinking lose its contents. How could someone so evil make her feel like she was lost, confused and wanting him all at the same time?

"Leave her alone, Wesker!" a voice rang loud as Wesker was knocked to the floor one minute, and the next he was thrown into the glass window. There was Kimi, clad in black and other colors, panting hard from her strength of freeing Claire from Wesker's grasp. She ran back to Claire, looking her over and then looked at Chris.

"Are you alright?" Kimi asked, shaking Claire a little bit, prying to get an answer out of her.

"Chris ..."

"He's fine. He's just out of breath. We need to get you outta here," Kimi reassured her as she looked at Claire's leg, noticing the little bit of blood starting to come out from underneath her blue jeans. Kimi swore to herself mentally as she looked at the damage. It wasn't severe, but she knew that she needed medical attention fast. Her bones could be broken at any second. Kimi ripped the lower part of her shirt, and wrapped it around Claire's knee, hoping that it would heal on its own and stop the bleeding.

"Thanks." Claire said with a small smile, knowing that it was painful for her to stand alone.

"No problem. Besides, what are friends for?" Kimi asked with a smile.

"That was a mistake on your part, Kimi. You should not have interferred!" Wesker growled as he stood up, brushing the glass from his coat, and looked at it, noticing the cuts within his leather trench coat. He took off his sunglasses slowly, and tucked them into his pocket. When he opened his eyes, those menacing red-orange eyes bore into Kimi's blue-green orbs, hatred filling them to the rim. He smoothed his hair back, and looked at Kimi sinisterly. Kimi blocked his way to Claire by putting herself between the two of them, glancing at Chris for a brief second, then drew her attention back to Wesker.

"She is mine, Kimi. You should NOT have interferred! Claire will be mine one way or another!" Wesker replied darkly as he made a fast move to her, but Kimi beat him, blocking his punch with a swift kick to the chest, but was caught in mid air by one hand holding her ankle.

"You know, Wesker, maybe if you weren't such an egotistical maniac, and not set on trying to destroy the world from whatever you claim as destruction, maybe none of this shit would have happened! My brother wouldn't be dead! My parents would be alive! And most of all, I would be normal!" Kimi yelled as she tried to land a few punches and kicks to him in the process, only to be blocked and hit a few times in the jaw, abdomen, and kneed in the chest. Kimi felt her breath leave her chest cavity, but only regained it as she kicked Wesker in the jaw, sending him back a few feet.

"Now, Kimi. You know that's not true. You like the feeling of being more powerful than everyone else, and you know it. You also know that Claire has the T-virus, am I right?" Wesker chided as he rubbed his jaw lightly from the kick.

Claire was almost out the door that led to the airplane docks when she heard this bit of information. She looked at Kimi with a horrified expression, and Kimi looked at her with a sad expression. She knew what Claire was when she found out that Wesker went to TerraSave before Claire went on vacation and slipped the T-virus into her drink. She looked at the knee, and could hear the bones clicking back into place with her incredible hearing. Claire felt the pain surge through her as the bones reformatted into their original position. Kimi frowned at this, knowing that Wesker was right about it.

"Kimi … is it true?" Claire asked softly, trying not to believe what was said.

"Yes, it's true. I just found out about that the other day. That's why I was sent here, to protect you from him getting you. He wants you for the soul purpose to making you into him. I never wanted this to happen." Kimi pleaded defeatedly, knowing that Claire may not believe her.

"Ah, Kimi. If you were only truthful to Adam, he would still be alive." Wesker replied as he stepped closer to the younger tyrant, watching the blood trickle from her mouth and lower lip.

"You shut up! It was you that killed him, not me! I will finish what my brother started three years ago! Claire, run to the plane now before he really goes off! GO!" Kimi yelled as she wiped the blood from her mouth, and spat on the floor. She watched Claire bolt through the door, running down the stairs as fast as she could, and to the plane that was waiting for her.

Kimi and Wesker stood there, watching each other's moves for a moment. Kimi breathed heavily, her body aching a little bit from the punches and kicks that he delivered to her. His red eyes bore into her with icy hatred. Kimi prepared herself for she knew that there was only a window between her and Claire's chance of escaping. Kimi took off her sunglasses, and threw them to the floor.

"Come and get her, you son of a bitch! You're gonna have to go through me!" Kimi sneered darkly as she looked at her adversary, knowing that he was older and more experienced than her, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing matter to her anymore except for Claire's safety.

"My pleasure." was Wesker's last words before her world went through glass. He ran at her, and she braced herself for the impact. As she went through the world of glass, she heard two voices distinctly screaming her name.

"KIMI!" the two voices shouted as everything fell in glass.


	4. Prize and Surprise

Chris woke up groggily, breathing harshly as he staggered to get up. But as his vision became clearer, he saw Wesker and Kimi having a stand off. Claire was no where to be seen. She must have fled as soon as Kimi put herself between Wesker and Claire. He smiled knowing that Kimi would do anything for her. But as he tried to make clear of the situation, he knew something was wrong. Kimi was bleeding from her mouth, a sign stating that she had internal damage from the impact of Wesker's attacks. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, and she threw off her sunglasses to the floor. He heard Kimi breathing harshly, and saw her blood. She bled from the mouth, forehead, right shoulder, left arm, and parts of her legs and bits of her back.

When he looked at her face, he held his breath as he saw her eyes for the first time since he met her today. Kimi's eyes were identical to Wesker's. Well, not entirely identical, but somewhat similar. They were blue-green, and slightly cat-like. He had heard the story of her talking about how she had compared herself to the fox in Japan. She was truly like a fox, cunning but friendly. He felt sorry for her, knowing that she had no family except for the BSAA. Kimi looked at Claire like a sister, and him like a brother.

He watched as Kimi glared at Wesker, preparing herself for what was about to transpire. Chris stayed low while watching the scene play out. He knew how bad she hated Wesker, and he couldn't blame her, but he needed to get to Claire as fast as possible.

"Come and get her, you son of a bitch! You're gonna have to go through me!" Kimi sneered darkly as she watched him ready himself for an attack. Her body was ready for whatever he can dish out.

"My pleasure." were Wesker's words as he ran at her.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Chris couldn't believe that Kimi went through a window with Wesker. Glass shattering everywhere as Kimi's body went outside along with Wesker.

"KIMI!" Chris yelled as he ran to the window, hoping that Kimi was okay, and that his sister was on the plane by now. He loked around and saw a fire escape door, leading to the bottom of the airplanes. He ran, kicking the door off its hinges and ran down the stairs as fast as he could , hoping he would make it in time.

Claire turned around as soon as she heard the glass break. She was limping her way to the plane, her right knee grieving in pain. She was horrified as she saw Kimi and Wesker break through the window, fly through the air, land into the concrete while breaking it in the process, and Wesker throwing Kimi into the plane that Claire desperately needed to escape to.

"KIMI!" Claire yelled as her body went into the plane. She tried to run with her injured knee as best as she could.

Kimi's body hit the steel, bending it to her impact of the blow, and sliding down to the concrete ground, cracking it in the process. Her head hit the ground hard, causing the skin to break and bleed profusely. She was going to be feeling this in the morning. Her limbs went numb on her; her mind wouldn't function. She felt like she was losing a battle with the darkness. Until she heard Claire's frantic voice calling to her.

"Kimi! Are you alright?! Kimi!" Claire yelled as she nudged her friend, trying to wake her up from this hell. B

"I'm afraid she can't hear you, dear heart. Now, where were we?" Wesker's voice chided as Claire turned around to see him. His blonde hair was still slicked back, black outfit had a few tears in it, but his red-orange eyes stared into her horrid blue eyes.

Claire slowly stood up, and tried to run for the plane. But Wesker was too fast, as he appeared in front of her, within arms length. She stopped, her knee giving out on her. She almost fell, but Wesker caught her before she hit the ground, holding her close to his chest. She struggled frantically to get away from him, but he held her still. His strong arms wrapped around her upper arms, and frowned at her actions.

"Dear heart, I'm hurt. Why must you continue your futile ways to escape me? I shall not harm you. I am here to protect you." Wesker replied as he looked at his prize. She was all his. Her strangled cries tore from her as the pain from her knee began to worsen, and her attempts to free herself were limiting. She was draining herself with this, and she knew it. But she had to keep fighting.

"Why do you want me? I don't want to be with you! Let me go!" Claire yelled as she punched him in the jaw, forcing him to draw back and release his hold on Claire's body. She staggered back, clutching her leg as she looked for Kimi, but she was no where to be found. Her body was missing.

"Now, dear heart. That was unnecessary." he replied as he held his jaw, but continued toward her.

"Maybe, but this is actually necessary!" Jill's voice yelled as Wesker looked up to see Jill holding Kimi, who had a machine gun in her hands. She pulled the trigger, and aimed at Wesker. He barely missed being hit by the bullets as he performed back flips to escape the bullets.

Kimi threw down the gun, and fell to the ground, barely holding herself up as Jill joined her. Claire ran to her comrades, hoping they would be alright.

"Kimi ..."

"I told you before. I'm fine, besides I'm use to it." Kimi joked as she gave both Claire and Jill a smile.

"Claire!" Chris yelled as he, Sheva and Leon ran to her.

"Chris, watch out!" Jill yelled as the three other comrades turned to see Wesker throw a barrel of oil their way, which they avoided. Jill ran to the others, leaving Kimi alone with Claire. The oil spilled and spread out everywhere, and as soon as Jill was at Chris' side, Wesker lit the oil on fire, separating them from Kimi and Claire.

"Now, she's mine!" Wesker snarled as he and Kimi went at each other, throwing punches and kicks to one another.

"Like hell she is!" Leon yelled as he jumped on Wesker's back, only to be tossed to the ground like a rag doll. Leon grabbed a tranquilizer gun from his holster, and aimed it at Wesker.

"Time to put you down for good, you fucking psycho!" Leon cursed as he aimed the gun, but Wesker ran at him quickly, diverting the shot in another direction. As soon as the shot was fired, he picked up Leon and tossed him into Sheva, who ran with another tranquilizer gun, firing the dart before she went to the ground with Leon. Wesker caught the dart in mid air before it hit him, and smirked at it. He knew exactly what was in the darts, and planned to use one on Kimi.

"Why can't you fucking die?!" Kimi yelled as she jumped in the air, and was about to punch Wesker into the ground.

Claire was about to run for the plane, but she felt something sharp hit her in the neck. She felt a needle in her neck, and took it out to examine it. It was the tranquilizer dart Leon had in his gun. He missed Wesker by accident, and the dart hit her instead. She looked around as her vision became foggy, seeing Kimi held in the air by Wesker with a similar dart in her neck, and Leon and Sheva on the ground about thirty feet away from her, both being attended to by JIll. Kimi screamed in agony as Wesker continued to pump whatever was in the dart into Kimi.

"Kimi ..." Claire whispered weakly as she tried to make way over to her friend.

"What the fuck did you just do to me?" Kimi swore as her vision swam with pain, making everything hard to see.

"Now, you will NOT interfere this time!" Wesker replied darkly as he tossed Kimi to where the other BSAA members were, colliding with Jill and Chris as soon as he reached the other BSAA members. All three of them went to the ground as the two other members tried to get them up as well as getting themselves up. Kimi was groggy as she tried to sit up, seeing Claire on the other side of the fiery wall. Even with the pain coursing through her body, she managed to at least pick herself up and sit to see what had transpired as her and everyone else's worst nightmare.

Before Wesker went through the window with Kimi and dealing with the other BSAA members, he had called a helicopter to pick him up in twenty minutes. He knew it wouldn't take long for the prize to be his. But with the interference with Chris and the others, he managed to make it about thirty minutes tops. He watched with a smile as the BSAA members were lying in a heap, spirits broken and beaten badly. Kimi, on the other hand, would prove to be a challenge to him. He knew that she was a tyrant, and that she wouldn't be easy to go down, but knowing what was in the tranquilizer darts, he knew Kimi's system wouldn't be able to handle it for much longer. He was shocked, actually surprised to see his dear heart staggering slowly to him. A smile crept to his face, as he walked slowly to her, knowing that she was also hit with one of the darts from Mr. Kennedy's gun.

Claire's body couldn't handle the drug anymore. It was making her so weak that she could literally make out shadows, shadows all around her with red haze and she saw one black shadow come to her, standing only a few feet from her. Claire's eyes fluttered down as her mind and body shut down, she fell to the ground, only to be caught by Wesker. He picked her up gently, cradling her body to his chest, her head resting on his broad shoulder. He looked down at her and was pleased with himself. He hated to do this, but it was the only way that Claire would be his and his alone. Her pale features were exquisite; her fiery red hair hung freely from its confined pony tail. She was perfect!

"Dear heart, you will come to learn that I will protect you from everyone and everything that want to destroy you." Wesker softly spoke as he brought Claire's body closer to his chest.

He turned and heard the helicopter land only twenty feet away from him, and he smiled. They were on time. Perfect. He walked to the helicopter, carrying Claire as he looked at his adversaries one last time before smiling and retreating into the cockpit of the helicopter. By the time he was in the helicopter, Kimi was on her feet and watching in horror what had transpired.

"NO!" she yelled as she dashed her body to the helicopter as it started to take off from the ground. She ignored the fire around her, went through the flames, and continued to run for Claire.

"Kimi, no!" she heard everyone yell as she jumped and latched onto the metal rod underneath. She knew this was dangerous, dangling from the bottom of a helicopter three hundred feet in the air, but it's what she lived for. She always had that side of danger.

"Kimi, get your ass back here!" Chris yelled into the ear com, hoping Kimi would listen.

"Fuck you, Chris! I'm not letting him get through my fingers, not this time!" she yelled back into the com as she climb up the the cockpit to save Claire.

"You're not taking her as long as I … Adam?" Kimi yelled but then questioned as she glanced at Wesker, then at the one familiar face she thought was a ghost.

Her brother Jace was here! With Wesker! His once black hair now was red with white and blonde highlights in it; green eyes now yellow-silver cat eyes. It wasn't her brother anymore. He had aligned himself with Wesker, and now he was her enemy.

"Hello, sis. It's been a while." Adam replied with a cruel smile.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she yelled as she looked at him, then at Wesker. By the time she looked back at her step-brother, he was in front of her. His eyes bore into hers menacingly.

"I'm sorry sis, but it's for your own good." Jace replied as he stabbed her with another tranquilizer dart, causing Kimi to gasp in shock as her strength left her, and she let go of the metal.

"Adam..."

"Until we meet again, my dear sister." Adam called out as he watched Kimi fall through the air like a bird dying. He smiled, knowing he would get back at her more times than she ever expected.

Kimi's body was three hundred feet in the air, and she was falling fast. Chris and the other BSAA members watched in horror as their comrade was sent flying from the helicopter to the metal junker below her. Before they could get to her, Kimi went through the junker, metal and shards of broken glass flying everywhere from the impact.

"KIMI!!!" Chris yelled as he ran to help her.

Kimi couldn't believe it. Her brother, Adam, was now the enemy. He was working for Wesker. And not only that he had betrayed her, Wesker now had Claire. Her mind was dizzy from the drug, it caused her mind to collapse to darkness, hearing her friend's voices calling to her frantically. Her last thought before her world went black was of Claire. She had failed her. She couldn't protect her from the nightmare known as Wesker.

"Kimi! Kimi! We're coming Kimi! Just hang on!" Sheva yelled into the com, but Kimi was beyond hearing. She was too horrified about the fact that Adam was alive, and now, he had aligned himself with Wesker. To make matters worse, he was also a tyrant like her.

"Claire ..." Kimi breathed heavily as her eyelids fluttered down, her body broken and battered from the events.

Wesker looked at the destruction, smiling that he had won and Chris had lost. Kimi would have been a great attribute to his work, but she no longer mattered. He had Jace, who was loyal to him since he was revived from death. Wesker looked down at Claire, her body cradled possessively against him, her head on his shoudler. He had Claire, and that was all that matter. Albert Wesker had finally won the one thing that mattered to him all along. He had won this prize. Claire Redfield.

"You will be greatly rewarded, Adam. I assume everything is prepared for Claire at the home?" Wesker replied as he looked at his protege with a smirk.

"Everything as you asked is all ready. Once we get back home, everything will be the way you wanted it. I assume that you have another mission prepared for me?" Adam replied as he looked out to the sky.

"In time I will. You will be guarding her in her room at all times. If anything happens, alert me immediately."

"Affirmative."

Wesker was pleased. He had won. Claire Redfield was now his.


	5. Waking Up

Kimi didn't know how long she was out for. A day. Two days. A week. It was hard to tell, since her vision was foggy. A bright yellow light was shining in her eyes, taunting her almost. She could hear voices in her head, either she was in heaven, hell or in another lab within an Umbrella company. But as her vision became clearer little bit at a time, so did the voices. She wasn't in an Umbrella lab. Good. But where was she? And who were these voices belonging to?

"Kimi? Can you hear me?" Chris asked, hoping he could get her to talk.

"Ugh... my eyes. They hurt." was Kimi's response.

"Come on, girl. Open your eyes, and I'll put the medical drops in them." Sheva chided as she watched Kimi attempt to open her eyes.

As soon as Kimi's eyes were fully open, she regretted opening them. The light in the room was so bright tears were forming and she cried in agony, blocking the light with her hand. She whimpered as her eyes tried to adjust to her new surroundings A soothing voice came to her as a pair of hands held her down to stop the thrashing movements,

"Ssh. It's alright, Kimi. Deep breaths. We're gonna help you see." Jill's voice calmly replied as Kimi's trashing movements slowed down and finally ceased.

Sheva held Kimi's head with one hand, and applied the drops with the other. She carefully put one drop in her right eye, watching Kimi wince a smidge, and then proceded to put one drop in the other eye. Her eyes were very beautiful. Sheva looked at them more carefully as she continued this for five minutes, watching Kimi blink continuously to help ease the stinging of her eyes. Her fox-like eyes were blue-green, with speckles of gold around the rims. Kimi's eyes were very sensitive to her environment as she tried to close her eyes, but she felt a hand comfort her cheek.

"Kimi, it's Chris. Can you look at me?" Chris calmly asked as his soothing voice washed over her skin like waterfalls.

"Chris... what happened?"

"You went after Wesker in the helicopter in Africa. You fell three hundred feet from the air into a metal junker for storage. You had three bruised ribs, a fracture in your left arm, a concussion, and three broken bones in your right hand. That's only the broken pieces. You're lucky to be alive." Jill replied as she watched Chris purse his lips, trying to control his anger on the whole situation.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Sheva's voice answered making Kimi shot off from lying down to sitting up on the bed.

"THREE DAYS?!" Kimi yelled as she felt a surge of pain shot through her, forcing her to clutch her ribs and whimper softly so no one could hear her.

"Kimi, you need to relax." Leon replied quietly as everyone turned to look at him, who was sitting in the corner by the window sill.

"How the hell can I relax knowing that Claire is gone?! She was taken by Wesker, for God knows what! How do you expect me to relax at a time like this?!" Kimi yelled as she stared at Leon anger in her eyes.

"It's your fault that Claire is in Wesker's hands! If you weren't trying to be a hero, maybe Claire would still be here with us!" Leon yelled, standing up from his seat and walking furiously over to the bed. He pointed his finger at Kimi, blaming her for what happened.

Kimi was known for her temper flares at home. When her and Adam went into a fight, she knew her temper got the best of her, and she would lash out bad. It all happened in the blink of an eye. Kimi was on the bed and Leon was yelling at her. The next second, Leon was up against the wall, Kimi clutching his throat, tightening her grip in anger. Her blue-green eyes burning brightly, seething with frustration that Leon would talk like that about her.

"If I were you, Leon, I would be smart and shut up!"

"Kimi, let him go! It wasn't your fault! Just let Leon go!" Jill yelled, hoping that she wouldn't have to pull her gun out on Kimi.

Kimi's anger subsided, and slowly let go of Leon. She watched him brush off his shoulder, glare at her, and walked out of the room. Kimi didn't feel the pain in her ribs until Leon went out of the room, and she clutched her ribcage. She moaned faintly at the ache, and almost fell to the floor until a pair of arms held her up. She turned to see Chris holding her carefully by the arms.

"You need to get some rest."

"Chris...aren't you mad at me? Mad at the fact that I couldn't save Claire?" Kimi asked when they sat back down on the bed, looking into his eyes, hoping to see anger.

He was mad that Kimi couldn't save Claire, yes. But he knew that they would save her. He knew they would find his sister. She was strong, but he never knew what Wesker was capable of doing to her. He stared at Kimi, knowing that she wanted him to feel angry. He was angry, but not at her. He was angry at himself, angry because he could've been faster, could've been stronger to save Claire, but he was always too late. He wasn't enough of a man to rescue his sister.

"I am mad, but we'll talk more about that tomorrow. You need to sleep."

"Chris..."

"No buts. When Chris says you need to sleep, you go to sleep. That's what I was taught by him. Besides, you really need it out of all of us. Just rest, Kimi." Jill replied with a smile as she, Sheva and Chris left the room to let Kimi rest.

But her mind went completely insane. She should be out there, looking for Claire. Fighting Wesker and the outbreaks going around. She didn't want to rest, but her body refused to allow her to move. Her anger began to get control of her. Her thoughts of Wesker taking Claire from a few days ago brought her anger to a whole new level. She breathed hard, shaking to control herself. But it was no use. She needed to hit something. She growled lowly as she closed her eyes tight, and let nature take its course. She hit the lamp next to her hard, breaking it into shattered pieces, everything going black. She cried hard, burying her face in her hands, knowing she couldn't do anything but sit and wait until morning. She cried, laying back down on the bed, and cried herself to sleep. For the first time in over three years, she slept peacefully.

Claire slowly stirred from her sleep. Her head pounded a bit as she tried to focus her vision on her surroundings. She moaned a bit from the pain in her head. Her body wouldn't want to move at first, but she slowly moved her arms and legs around a little, trying to get some movement into them. The room was lit by candles; red curtains covered the windows; oak wood furniture decorated the room; red silk sheets covered her body carefully, as if someone had tucked her in, but she couldn't figure out what happened. Claire's head stopped throbbing slowly as she sat up, and held her hand over her head. She looked around, and noticed that her only source of light were lit candles. Everywhere.

She closed her eyes, and tried to remember what happened. She was at the airport with Chris and the other BSAA members. She tried to think hard as to what occurred there, but nothing came to mind. She went blank.

"Oh, where am I?"

"In a place that no one will hurt you." a voice answered to her question as she looked up and saw a young man sitting by the dresser of the room.

He was different. He had red hair with white and blonde highlights spiiking everywhere. He had pale skin, dressed in a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a leather coat. His eyes. She looked at his eyes. They were silver-yellow tinted with a rim of green, and cat like. She recognized those eyes, the shape of them giving him away. He was a tyrant.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Adam. You were brought here after you fell unconscious, due to a drug bring injected into you. You're safe." Adam replied as he stood up from his seat, and walked carefully over to Claire, sitting down on the bed next to her.

She flinched, shifting over to the other side of the bed until she climbed out and backed into a closet door.

"You're Kimi's step-brother, aren't you?"

"Yes, but she is no concern to me."

"Why are you here? Where's Wesker?" Claire demanded as her hand brushed into a metal pole, and she began plotting while keeping her eyes glued to Adam and noted the door on the other side of the room. He just gazed at her, knowing he was causing her discomfort, but he had to get her to snap.

"You know it's not nice to stare at people. It makes them feel … uncomfortable." Adam replied as he walked to Claire, and cornerd her between the closet door and himself, a small smile etching his face.

"You know it's not nice to kidnap people. Or corner them!" Claire yelled as she hit him on the side of the head with the pole, and dashed for the door, leaving Adam on the floor.

He was quick, but she was faster. Before he could get her back in the room, she closed it and locked it from the outside. Claire breathed harshly as she ran down the hall before hearing the door break from Adam's body. She continued running, noting briefly that the halls were decorated with medieval artwork, knight armors, and paintings. The only source of light was from the candles. From the looks of her surroundings, she was in a castle. But that was pushed from her mind as she ran down the hall, taking lefts and rights to avoid Adam.

Adam busted the door down, and watched Claire run down the hallway taking a left. He smiled, knowing that he wasn't the only being in the castle that went bump in the night. Wesker would be waiting for him. He touched the com in his ear, hoping that Wesker would be awake. Why wouldn't he be? The man barely slept, hell, he probably didn't sleep at all.

"Yes?"

"She's awake. She escaped her room, and fled down the left corridor." Adam replied, waiting for his new instructions.

"Good. Check the grounds and make sure no one is trespassing. I will deal with Miss Redfield." Wesker's voice answered with a smile behind it.

"Understood." Adam confirmed as he shut off his com, and walked down the other end of the hallway, smiling to himself. He knew that it would be an interesting night for him as well as for Claire.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Claire." Adam said to himself, whistling a random tune while walking down the stairs to his mission.

Claire realized that Adam wasn't chasing her. She stopped running, and slowly walked around while catching her breath. She heard footsteps, and quietly ran into the nearest room, shutting the door silently. She pressed her ear to the door, hearing the footsteps walking away from the room, and down the hallway before disappearing for good. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath, and slowly let it out. Claire turned around and was surprised. She was in a study. She looked around the massive room, noting the expensive furnishings. The fireplace was burning brightly, warming the room with its heat and light.

The room had a large selection of books in one corner, a welcoming couch by the fireplace, a desk in front of the large window, which showed that it was currently raining outside. The lightning hit, flashing everything in the room with light, and causing shadows to be seen. She looked around, hoping to find an escape door, an open window, anything to find her way out of this place. But she couldn't find anything to help her out. She was in a trance with the beauty of the soft couch.

She walked over to the couch, and lightly ran her finger over its texture. Soft velvet with dark oak wood for its arms and legs. It was beautiful.

"Oh my God. Beautiful." Claire whispered, not paying attention to the stranger in the room with her.

"Beautiful indeed." a voice caught her off guard as she turned around to see Wesker.

He stood there, black short sleeve shirt slightly unzipped, black pants tight in his legs, leather clad hands folded behind his back, and of course, his sunglasses cascading some shadow and light made by the fire's glow. His blonde hair had some shadow to it, making him look more mysterious. His pale features almost looked flawless, no wrinkles, no scars, nothing. But behind those sunglasses, she kenw that his inhuman eyes looked at her with a deadly passion. Claire looked at him, wide eyed as he slowly walked toward her while she stayed where she was, glued to the floor next to the couch.

"Hello, dear heart."

"Wesker."

"I see you are awake."

"What do you want from me?"

"I require nothing from you. I am merely here to see how you are doing." Wesker frowned, stepping closer to her while she stepped back from the couch and to the desk. Her hand brushed against something long, and she turned around. A rifle. She took it into her arms, and pointed it at Wesker. He stopped his stride to her.

"Dear heart, is this really necessary?"

"How long have I been here?" she asked, keeping the rifle pointing at Wesker's chest.

"Six days. You were drugged by a tranquilizer dart from Mr. Kennedy's gun, causing you to fall unconscious, and black out. I brought you to recover and protect you." Wesker answered, noting her reaction to his answer.

"Protect me?! From what?!"

"From everyone that wants to harm you, dear heart. Is this rifle really necessary? It shouldn't be in the hands of a lovely woman, who is shaking from her trauma. I suggest we put this down and talk. Besides, you may need to sit down." Wesker chided as he stepped closer to Claire until the tip of the rifle hit his chest. He looked down, and pushed it lightly to the side, and drew it out from her grasp.

She watched as he placed the gun down, and closed the distance between them. She smelled something wonderful. His cologne. Whatever it was, it was making her dizzy with passion. But why? Why did she let him take the gun away? Damn, she should've fired at him. Why did she let him touch her?

"Let me go."

"No, I will not let you leave. Do you know why? You are important to me."

"Only for your experiment." Claire replied darkly as she felt his hand come to her throat, and lightly squeeze it. She gulped, hoping he wouldn't choke her.

"I will not tolerate such irrational comments. You are not your foolish brother. I don't believe this behavior is necessary, dear heart. You might want to reconsider your options." Wesker replied as he brought his face closer to hers, almost feeling their lips brush against each other.

But Claire backed away, turning her head to think of her options.

"Maybe, but I know this is necessary." she whispered softly as she kicked him in between the legs, and punched him across the jaw. She ran to the door, but turned as she heard something shatter. She saw Wesker break a glass bottle, and turn to look at her. He threw off his sunglasses on the desk, and peered at her with his red eyes. They mystified her, but she broke her trance from their gaze, and looked him.

"Dear heart, that was uncalled for."

"No, it was called for. Why are you doing this?"

"Ever since your foolish brother attempted to kill me, all I have been thinking of is you. The look in your eyes when you hear my name; the way you show your independence. You're not like your brother, who thinks he can defeat me." Wesker answered as he stared at Claire, gripping his jaw from her hit.

"But he did! He killed you!"

"He _thought_ he killed me. He did not because I am right here, and I must say ... you were meant to be with me in more ways than one." Wesker smirked as he looked at her with a strange glare.

She studied him for a moment, and then realized he wasn't just looking at her. No, he was looking at her, up and down her body. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about. He _wanted_ her.

"No!" was all Claire said as she opened the door, and ran out into the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Ah, so you want to play a game. Well then, I will be the hunter and you will be the prey. I will find you, dear heart." Wesker replied as he smile at her reaction, disappearing from the room and following her.


	6. Cat and Mouse

Claire ran down the corridor, her heart racing as she tried to find a place to hide. Wesker made her sick. His smile made her cringe in disgust, his touch made her skin crawl with fear. How was it that someone as sick and monstrous as Wesker made her feel like she wanted to be with him? Why was she feeling conflicted when he touched her and gently took the rifle from her hands? She should have pulled the trigger, and maybe would've hit him. But she didn't, instead she stood there and let him touch her. When he almost let his lips touch hers, it made her dizzy with the combination of his mysterious cologne and his warmth.

"_Why am I thinking like this?"_ Claire thought to herself as she ran down the next corridor, hoping that she would hide away from this madman.

She ran until stumbling into the living room, from what it looked like. The big fireplace that was in the room didn't help her try to find a hiding place. The living room was decorated with dark furnishings; long, dark drapes covering the windows; medieval paintings and artifacts decorating the walls. Large, cotton filled statues of game filled the room – lions, bears, elk and a tiger rug decorated its presence. She breathed hard, trying to find someplace to hide.

She heard footsteps coming toward her, and she dashed to the corner of the room, splashing a bucket of water into the fire, watching the flames die, carefully placed the bucket down and went to hide behind the cotton-filled statue of a grizzly bear on its hind legs. It was big enough to hide her frame, and some of the wall. Claire could hear him, coming slowly into the room, knowing that this was all a game to him. She tried to control her breathing, and tried to keep it quiet, fully aware that he could hear the faintest breath coming from her. Behind her was a rifle, like the one in the study, but bigger. It would have to be her only weapon for the time being, and she quietly took it off its holding place, and held it close to her chest, ready to play the game.

Wesker walked into the room slowly, looking around for his prey. He could smell her fragrance, faintly making the air smell more delicious to him. The smell of Claire made his hunger for her rise, and he was determined to have her tonight. He slowly looked around the room, noting that the fire was out, smoke filling through the chimney and faintly climbing its way into the room. He knew she was in here. He loved to play this game, especially with his victims. But Claire was no victim, she was his prey. He smiled as he strode quietly and slowly around the room, his red orbs looking around for his bride of darkness.

"Dear heart? Where are you? You know, you cannot escape me. I am faster than, stronger than you, and smarter than you. Do you really think you can hide from me? I will find you." Wesker called out, as he stalked the room like a silent jungle cat. He grabbed a firepik, and smashed a glass chalise, a vase, and knocking a few other glass ornaments onto the floor, breaking everything in his path.

Claire flinched, but kept quiet as she clutched the rifle closer to her chest. She shook from fear, hearing the glass shattering everywhere as she closed her eyes tight, praying that Wesker couldn't find her. But she had to make a move soon or Wesker would find her. Claire drew in a quiet but sharp breath, cocked the rifle back, flew out of her hiding place, and pointed the barrel of the rifle at Wesker, ready to pull the trigger.

Wesker turned at the sound of the rifle being cocked back, and saw Claire standing next to a stuffed grizzly bear trophy. He smiled, knowing that she might not have a chance to fire one bullet at him. But he was interested as to what she would be capable of doing.

"Ah, there you are, dear heart." Wesker calmly replied as he slowly strode to her, ready to see if she would pull the trigger.

"Suck on this!" Claire growled as she pulled the trigger, and almost fell due to the force of the bullet coming out of the barrel.

Wesker's reaction was one second too slow, as he managed to dodge the incoming the bullet. But he felt the bullet graze his arm lightly, going through the cloth of his shirt, and hit into the wall. He was impressed that she actually hit him, but it only fueled his anger inside. He landed on his feet, and looked at his arm, seeing a line a blood trickle down his arm from the wound. He healed quickly, but the blood that was from the wound continued to trickle down his arm until it reached his wrist. He glanced at Claire, and started to smile, pleased with her that she hit him but his anger began to take control.

"That hurt."

"Good! Hope the next one hurts even more!" Claire yelled as she cocked the rifle again, but it jammed. She tried to pull the trigger, but it was jammed. Nothing came out of the barrel. She opened the barrel, and saw no bullets. The gun only had one bullet! She looked at him shocked, and he smirked, continuing to slowly stride to her.

"I believe that was your only shot." Wesker calmly replied as as he was ten feet from her, and continuing to stalk toward her.

Claire's first instinct kicked in as she hit him with the rifle. He blocked the blow, and the barrel of the rifle bended at his arm, almost breaking it. She dashed past him, ran to the door, and slammed it behind her, holding onto the doorknob for dear life. Wesker ran to the door, and tried to pry it open, but Claire held onto it. She didn't realize that the T-virus in her blood was causing her to hold it tight. She grabbed a desk chair, and pushed it against the doorknob. Wesker tried to rip it open, but it was blocked by the chair.

Claire ran down the hall and turned the right corner just as soon as Wesker broke through the door, breaking it into pieces. Her feet continued to hammer down the floor and into another room, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She heard his running behind her, and she had no time to catch a breath as she ran into the kitchen. Before she could reach the door on the other side, Wesker ran into the room. She put herself at one end of the counter, Wesker on the other side. She glared at him as he placed his hands on the corners of the counter. Claire breathed hard, trying to catch her breath while trying to ease her way to the door behind her.

"Dear heart, these games are beginning to tire me."

"Why? Why won't you leave me alone, you sick bastard?! You killed Spencer, everyone is Raccoon City, but you killed Steve! You're nothing but a fucking sick bastard!" Claire yelled as she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes.

Wesker's jaw clenched when she mentioned Steve's name. He hated the boy for what happened in Antarctica. But his anger flared as he glared at his prey with hunger and anger. Claire's heart raced as she sprinted out the door, and down the hallway to the bottom of the stairs, Wesker chasing right on her tail. She ran into the front entrance of the castle, and turned sharply to the stairs, hoping she would lose Wesker for a few seconds. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her up the stairs, but she didn't lose Wesker. His balance was perfect and went up the stairs two at a time.

Wesker caught her by the ankle, and brought her down to the stairs. She struggled against his grip, desperately trying to climb up the last two steps. She turned around and glanced at him. His red ruby eyes burned into hers with a passion that she had never seen before. She kicked him in the side of the head hard, and climbed up to run again. Wesker groaned in pain, holding his head where she kicked him. She got as far as the first twenty feet up the stairs and to the corridor before he regained his footing and climbed the last few steps without hesitation. He ran after her, anger seething from within him as well as the fueled passion inside him for having Claire.

Claire ran down the hall and turned a corner, flying into a bedroom and closing the door quietly. She heard footsteps walk by, but she tried to think he wouldn't find her. She stepped back a few feet from the door, and turned around. The room looked familiar to her, the red curtains hanging from the window, red silk sheets tucked in the bed, oak wood furniture decorating the room. She was back in her bedroom!

"SHIT!" Claire yelled, but covered her mouth hoping Wesker didn't hear her.

"Ah, there you are. I believe this is checkmate." Wesker replied as he appeared in her room. Claire turned around to see Wesker walk in, and close the door behind him, locking it in the process.

He had retrieved his sunglasses, which were in his hand. His red orbs looked at her, but she couldn't look at him. She slowly backed away from him while he advanced on her. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears, she thought he could hear her heart beating as well. The back of her knees hit the end of the bed, and she glanced quickly at the bed, but when she turned her gaze back at him, he was standing in front of her, inches away from her.

"Why? Why can't you leave me alone?!" Claire yelled, tears streaming down her face.

He chuckled darkly, tossing his sunglasses to the dresser on the side of the room. He opened his eyes, red-orange meeting blue. He smirked, and backhanded her across the face, tackling her down to the mattress of her bed. He pinned her down, one hand grasping both of her wrists above her head, and the other resting on her hip. She struggled against him, trying to free her hands from his tight hold on her. Her growled in frustration, his body covering hers tenderly but heavily. Her thighs were cradling his hips in the most sensual way possible; his red eyes bore down into her blue orbs with tears threatening to cascade down.

"Dear heart, I believe I have won."

"I hate you. I hate all the pain you've caused me and my brother. All you are is nothing but a plague, a disease that keeps on coming back to haunt us. You've caused me so much pain that I can't sleep anymore without seeing you! Why are you doing this to me?!" Claire seethed in anger, tears cascading down her cheeks as she looked into his eyes.

After realizing the truth that was stored inside her, he felt his grip on her hip and hands release. Wesker never realized how much pain he had caused her. He had meant for it all to be on Chris, never on Claire. Hell, he hated her brother, but he would never do anything intentional to harm her. His hips were cradled in her thighs, and he looked at her sadly.

He slowly brought himself off her, coming to sit at the edge of the bed, his back toward her. Claire was confused. One minute, Wesker slapped her and had her pinned to the bed, the next minute, he released her and was sitting at the edge of her bed. He looked at her, and for the first time since he became a tyrant and coming back from the dead twice, he had a sadness within him.

"I never realized you hated me this much, dear heart. Every night since I saw you on Rockfort Island, you have haunted me. You have haunted my dreams and nightmares whenever I sleep, which is not often. But since I came back from the volcano, I realized how much you mean to me. I never intended to harm you, just your brother. But since I have caused you this pain, I will leave you. But I will say this, I will require your presence when you have calmed down. I will return in a few days time. I hope you sleep well, dear heart, and maybe I will not haunt your dreams as you have haunted mine." Wesker replied as he rose from the bed, walked to the door and stared at her. He opened the door and softly closed it.

He moved away from the door, and leaned his back against the wall. He breahted heavily as he tried to calm himself. He never lost control, but the look in Claire's eyes told him he was the reason for her pain. But she was his pain. She was the one who haunted his dreams and nightmares; the one who haunted him everyday and night, making it impossible for him to work. When he was "killed", he had thought of her all the time. But to know that he was the cause of her pain, it hurt him. He walked away from her room, hoping to get her off his mind with his work.

Claire looked at the door, stunned at the words that Wesker had said. Her mind was now confused. She was trying to escape from him, and now she was more determined to stay here with him. But her heart didn't know what to do. Her eyes watered and she let loose. She cried hard, the heavy cries rocking her body as she cradled herself in her arms, clutching the pillow to her chest. She cried not because she missed her brother and friends, but because her heart was telling her something. It was telling her that Wesker cared about her. He still does, in a sick twisted way. Little did Claire know that Wesker could hear her cries from the lab below the castle, and it tore him on the inside, whether he wanted to admit it or not.


	7. Kimi's Nightmarish Truth

Kimi didn't know how long she had been sleeping for. All she knew was that she was in the Australian world. She was in Melbourne, Australia. It was like her second childhood home. Chris and the other BSAA members brought her to Australia, for some rest and relaxation, but to get away from Africa. It wasn't healthy for Kimi to be in a stressful situation, and Chris knew how Kimi was. Chris could hear her crying on and off for the past three days since they moved to Melbourne. Her nightmares caused her to turn violent in her sleep, and for some strange reason, Chris was the only one who could calm her down. To the others, it was probably a bad dream. But to Chris, it was more than that. It was something else that was keeping her from sleeping.

Chris was in the kitchen of their new home, which was a big house. It looked like a house that could fit a family of twelve, but it only had four bedrooms, so one of the members would take the couch for the night. They would all take turns except for Kimi, who was sleeping on and off since the incident at the airport. The kitchen was enormous; light green and yellow coated the walls; country style decorations were dazzling the environment; marble countertops sparkled from the sunlight bouncing into the room. Chris had his head cradled in his hands, hoping he would sleep. But his mind traveled to Kimi. He was extremely concerned about her as well as worried about Claire.

Jill walked into the kitchen, looking for a snack to only to find Chris with his head on the counter. She was worried about him. Not only was he worried about Kimi and Claire, but he wasn't getting as much sleep as he normally would. Her blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes looking at him with concern. Her pale skin glistened with sweat, she had been working out for the past two hours, and she needed to rest.

"Hey, you okay?" Jill asked as she placed her hand on Chris' head, running her fingers through his spiked brown hair.

He lifted his head from his hands, and looked at her with bloodshot eyes. His face looked pale, his hair wasn't clean or combed through, skin was sweaty from being up so long. He had been up the past three days.

"Yeah, just tired."

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?"

"Yeah. It's not normal for her to be this way. I try to get her to open up to me, but she shuts down. It's like there's something that she's hiding that she doesn't want me to know about." Chris answered as he ran his calloused fingers through his messy hair, and sighed heavily.

"Maybe you should check on her. Sheva checked on her last time, and said she was out cold. She had bruises on her knuckles, scratches on her arms and hands, and blood coming from her lip. I think you should check on her." Jill explained as Chris looked at her bewildered.

"I'll be right back. Tell Sheva and Leon to take some time off."

"'Kay." Jill responded as she watched Chris leave the kitchen and walk up the stairs.

"Hope you know what you're doing." Jill said to herself, hoping Kimi wouldn't attack Chris in her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kimi tossed in her bed, whimpering painfully. Her body covered in sweat, tears rolling down her cheeks, she was having a nightmare. She had the same reoccurring nightmare for three days now. She was at the airport in Africa, trying desperately to save Claire from Wesker, but she was too late. As she watched the helicopter take Wesker and Claire away, she was surrounded with nightmarish creatures from the creation of the T-virus. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her before she fell to the ground. She was surrounded by these creatures, all with the same red-yellow cat eyes.

Chris heard a piercing scream from her bedroom, and bolted to her door, slamming it open to see Kimi clawing at herself, screaming and thrashing around. The sheets were tangled in her limbs, being ripped from her attempted escape from her nightmare. Chris ran to the side of her bed, and tried to hold Kimi.

"Kimi! Kimi, it's me Chris! It's okay! It's okay." Chris called in a soothing voice as Kimi slowly ceased her thrashing until she stopped altogether.

Chris sighed in relief as he scooped Kimi into his arms, and held her carefully, slowly rocking her back and forth. She clung to him like he was her only lifeline. It scared him, knowing that he couldn't save Claire in time, but to know that Kimi was hurting herself was even more stressful. He looked at the sheets, noting the blood staining them. He looked down at her hands, and saw that she clawed at herself deeply. Her lip was busted open, she must have been biting herself to keep from screaming at nights.

"Kimi. Come on, Kimi. Open your eyes for me, please." Chris whispered as he looked down at the young tyrant. She lifted her head, and her eyes fluttered open slowly like a butterfly's wings opening to fly. Her beautiful ocean blue-green eyes were bloodshot red from crying. Her pale skin was clammy, and she shook violently. She couldn't control herself when she was sleeping, and it scared her sometimes.

"Chris…" Kimi's hoarse voice replied, she sounded like she had gravel trapped in her voice box.

"It's okay. I'm here."

"I can't sleep anymore. I feel like every time I try to sleep, the monsters are coming at me again. I don't know how much I can take anymore." Kimi replied, fear creeping into her as she held onto Chris' shoulders with her shaking hands.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm here if you need to tell me." Chris asked as he looked at her curiously.

"I can't tell. It's something I've been dealing with for a while."

"Damnit, Kimi! I need you to stop shutting people out of your life, and let them in! I'm here for you. I care about you. Hell, I'm worried about you! You've barely slept these past few days, you're not eating, you lash out in your sleep. It's not only scaring everyone here, but it's scaring me. Please … let me in. Let me in to help you." Chris pleaded, shaking her slightly as he watched her reaction to his plea.

Kimi looked at him for a long moment. She never had someone who actually cared about her, let alone tell her that they cared and worried about her. She always shut them out, hoping she could take care of herself. But it always backfired on her. She had to stop pretending that she was strong enough to deal with it herself, and finally let someone in to listen to her. To help her with what she needed.

"Okay. I guess it's time I finally let someone in, but you have to promise me something, Chris." Kimi sighed, finally letting her guard down.

Chris looked at her, hoping she would tell him why she was having these nightmares, but whatever she wanted to tell him, she probably wanted it between the two of them.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You have to promise me that whatever is said in this room will stay in this room. I don't want anyone else to know about what is going on with me except you. Deal?" Kimi begged as she looked at him with glassy eyes. He stared at her for a moment, debating his options with her promise. He should tell the others what is going on with her, but he just befriended Kimi, and he didn't want to screw up his friendship with her. He had to keep this promise.

"Deal. Now will you tell me what is going on?"

"Ok. The nightmares I've bee having lately… well, they're from my time being in an Umbrella lab. About seven years ago, me and my step-brother, Adam, we were going to go to our parents' work to visit them in Tokyo. We were going to go to lunch with them when this black van comes around the corner, and takes us both. We were blindfolded and handcuffed, and taken to an Umbrella facility. I was in one room, and Adam was in another room. Then, a doctor came in, and it was Wesker. He just stared at me, and smiled. I was then taken down a corridor, and into some kind of training room. Before he left, he injected me with something that left me burning on the inside. I went up against an Ivan, another form of tyrant. I fought hard, hitting him in ways I thought I couldn't hit. But then, the most painful feeling entered my body. I was impaled in the chest by the Ivan's claw. I heard another scream, and turned my head to see Adam impaled the same way I was. Then death's hand gripped me." Kimi told Chris as he sat her down on the bed, and just stared at her listening to her story. He merely nodded, and just watched her inhale a shaky deep breath before continuing.

"After death took me, I felt myself coming back to life. How was a mystery to me at first, but I found out that both me and Adam were both injected with the T-virus. We were both turned into tyrants. We both woke up on the floor of the training room, and we tried to get used to our new abilities. Then, we were brought back to our rooms. But before we were put in them, we both killed the guards and escaped. We ran out the building, and out of the country. We both moved to Australia, and found out that the day we were going to have lunch with our parents, they were viciously murdered by Wesker. We spent the next three years not only getting used to our new "life", but we were also brought to the BSAA, and found jobs there. We went on missions around the world, trying to rid of the outbreak." Kimi continued with her tale, looking at Chris with few tears in her eyes. Her body shook slightly, but she didn't need any comfort yet. Chris just sat there, looking at her with sadness. How could someone live like that?

"But about four years ago, we got a tip that there was an Umbrella facility in Siberia, and that Wesker was there. Both me and Adam were up for it, even with our advanced bodies. We knew the risks, but we didn't care. We were everything for each other. We went to Siberia to shut down the facility. We were almost done, killing off every B.O.W., zombie, you name it. We went to the main control room, and found Wesker hacking into the computer mainframe. He had the information about the virus, and hopefully a cure for it. Both me and Adam fought him, taking everything he dished out. We went through steel walls, glass, pretty much the whole building. When we landed at the top of the building where the owner's office was, Wesker was going to do the final blow on me. Before he could do it, Adam dashed toward him … and both he and Wesker went through the window, falling to the bottom of the building. I screamed his name, hoping he was alive. But it was useless. The self-destruct system was already in progress, and I had only one minute to get out of there. I was two hundred feet away from the facility when it exploded. I searched the grounds, hoping to find Adam's body. But he was no where. I cried … just cried for hours. I screamed, angry that I didn't go through the window with him. Then … when we were at the airport, in the helicopter … I saw him. I saw Adam for the first time in four years. And … he … he hurt me again …" Kimi cried as she tried to keep her under control.

Chris had enough. It was bad enough when he saw Jill go through the window with Wesker at the Spencer mansion, but it was worse when he heard Adam took his own life to save her. And she had nobody. No one was in her life, and she shut herself out from the world because the world was cruel to her. He shifted closer to her, and wrapped his strong arms around her shaking form, holding her close to his chest. Her head was in the crook of his neck, and he could feel her tears rolling onto his skin. It tore his heart apart, knowing that the world was cruel and selfish toward her and her family. How could someone as beautiful and strong-willed as her live a life where you had no one to care for you, let alone be with you until the day you die?

Chris just held Kimi. She was shocked that he listened to her story, let alone stay in the same room with her. Kimi couldn't hold it in anymore, and she just let it all out. She cried, clutching onto Chris for dear life. Her body shook in spasms with the cries, and she couldn't believe that Chris was here, helping her through this time. He slowly rocked her back and forth, whispering soft words of encouragement to her. But they weren't just words to her. They were words filled with love.

"Ssh. It's okay, Kimi. It's okay."

"And then the nightmares with Claire being taken by Wesker was worse than what had happened to me. I don't want anyone's pity." Kimi cried, holding onto him by the shoulders.

"Kimi … I'm mad that you went after him recklessly. But I'm not mad you for telling me the reason why are you like this. We'll get Claire back, I promise. It's okay to feel helpless. I'll always be here for you, but you need to let me in more. Okay?" Chris countered as he just held her.

"Okay. I just feel …"

"Shh. It's okay. Let's just get you to sleep." Chris cooed as he laid Kimi down on the bed, and was about to leave when he felt her hand grip around his wrist.

"Chris … will you stay here with me? Just stay until I fall asleep?" Kimi asked as she looked at him with glassy eyes.

"Yeah." was all Chris said as he settled next to Kimi, and let her lay her head on his chest. Sleep took over her body in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you." Kimi whispered as she let one tear fall down her cheek, and sleep finally succumbed her.

"You're welcome." Chris whispered as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. He stared down at her, and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and he felt his eyes droop. He was really tired. He let his eyes flutter down, and sleep came to him easily.

Sheva, Jill and Leon watched everything that transpired in her room. They heard the conversation, and felt sorry for Kimi. They finally knew the pain she had felt for the past seven years. Jill had tears cascading down her cheeks, Leon was just silent, and Sheva's face was filled with sadness. There was no need for words between the three of them, and Sheva quietly shut the door, letting both Chris and Kimi sleep for the rest of the day.


	8. Dream or Nightmare

Claire was in her room, sleeping softly. She had cried herself to sleep about what had transpired between her and Wesker. She was so conflicted with herself. One minute, she was being chased by him throughout the castle, slapped across the face, and pinned to the bed in the most compromisingly sexual pose she had ever been in. The next minute, he was off her, confused on what he had done, and telling her she was the reason for haunting his dreams. He didn't yell at her, harmed her or anything in torturous ways since then. And that was four days ago. She had been around the castle, exploring the wonders of what it held, but she found no Wesker anywhere. She felt like she was being watched all the time, and every time she turned around, she only found Adam doing his routine patrols around the grounds.

The only time Claire was out of her room was to grab something to eat, but that was it. Adam crept her out. He was almost everywhere she went, and it was the main reason she kept herself inside her room. She had her own bathroom, and she would use it to relax herself. But no matter how relaxed she tried to make herself, she always felt like she was being watched. That night, she let herself fall asleep early. She changed out of her jeans and shirt into a pair of yoga pants and tank top. Her hair was still in a ponytail, but she didn't care. She slipped into the covers, and let herself try to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam was outside her door, listening in to see if Claire was still awake. When he heard the soft click of her lamp turn off, he smiled to himself. Wesker told him to keep a close eye on her for the next few days. He was in his lab, working countless hours on whatever it was he worked on. But Adam didn't care, he was just following orders. Claire was a masterpiece to his boss, no doubt about that. But he didn't want to step into unwanted territory.

He placed his fingers onto the com in his ear, hoping Wesker would hear him. He heard static for a few seconds, and didn't like it at all. Static hurt Adam's ears for some strange reason.

"Yes?"

"Claire just went to sleep. Her light is off."

"Good. I relieve you from your nightly patrol. I will take over."

"Understood."

"Oh, and Adam? I don't want to see you prowling around the grounds at night again, or I will unleash the Cerberus on you. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Enjoy your night." Wesker replied as he shut off communication with Adam.

Adam didn't think twice of arguing with Wesker's orders. He knew when Wesker wanted something done, he would let him do it. The rule was you don't stand in his way of whatever he wants. Adam knew that the day he was brought back to life a second time by Wesker. He walked down the hall, whistling a soft tune and returned to his room for the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wesker was in his lab, working countless hours on his data. He studied the T-virus so much, he should know it by heart. But there was something about Claire that he needed to know. There was something about her blood that made him want her so badly. It hadn't been with a woman since the Raccoon City outbreak, and that was a year before it happened. He smiled after his conversation with Adam. Claire was asleep. He was standing up from being fed up with his work. Maybe he could use this as a chance to get a blood sample from her, hoping the T-virus was still in her. He let his long trench coat hang on the chair, and he took off his gloves, leaning over to let the cool feeling of metal touch his warm hands.

"Dear heart …" he whispered as he closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Claire tossed in her sleep, but she couldn't get to sleep. So she thought. She rolled over, the thin silk sheet sliding down her form. She sighed heavily thinking restlessly to get to sleep. She felt a warm touch on her arm, fingers lightly trailing down the length of her arm. She smiled happily as she turned over to see no one else but Wesker. She must be dreaming because his eyes were blue-grey, not red-orange or cat-like. His blonde hair was ruffled instead of slicked back; a few strands hanging in front of his eyes. His body was perfect; the silk sheet wrapped around his waist, below his abs. His body was muscled, looking like a Greek god, one arm along the length of both the pillows, the other wrapped around her waist loosely. He wasn't a tyrant, but an average human.

The room was lit with candles, red curtains opened a little so the moonlight poured in, illuminating Claire like a goddess. The sheets were wrapped around both of their waists, her hands lightly on his chiseled chest.

"You look beautiful tonight, dear heart." Wesker purred as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Thank you. You look well yourself." 

"I believe we were going to have a romantic night, but the phone rang so rudely loud that it interrupted our perfect night."

"It's alright, Albert. I'm sure we can still have a romantic night." Claire replied dreamily as she ran her hand along the side of his face, cupping his cheek lightly. He closed his eyes, and opened them, looking at her with passion in them.

"I'm sure we can." he purred as he brought himself closer to Claire, and kissed her softly.

The kiss was slow, tender, and soft. One arm was wrapped around her waist, and the other was put behind her back, pulling her closer to him until their chests were touching. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, and loved the feel of him. His warmth radiated off his skin and onto hers. He deepened the kiss, wanting to get as close as humanely possible. He held her, letting his tongue dip into her hot cavern, tasting her. She let her tongue slid with his, colliding for a sweet but soft battle of dominance.

He rolled over so that Claire was underneath him, her thighs cradling him so carefully. He broke the heated kiss, trailing soft butterfly kisses down her neck and along the column of her throat. Claire moaned softly as she felt his hands come to her tank top, and remove the article of undesired clothing from her body as if it was hiding her flawless beauty from the world. She let him take it off, and she pulled herself to him, letting their chests touch one another. Her breasts were pressed against him, and he moaned at the feel of her heated flesh against his. He reached one hand into her hair, and pulled the rubber band out, letting her fiery red hair cascade down behind her.

"You smell beautiful, dear heart." Wesker whispered as he bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder lightly, enticing a sharp breathy moan to escape her lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

Claire woke up with a start, sweat pouring from her skin. She looked around, the room was still dark. She calmed herself down but looked down at herself. She still had her tank top and pants on, but she felt an ache down there. She lightly ran her finger between her legs, and felt something wet. Oh, hell no! She had a wet dream of Wesker! Of all people to dream about, she was thinking of Wesker in the most sexual way possible.

"Ugh, goddamn it!" Claire swore to herself as she fell back into bed, and hoped to fall asleep without any dreams of Wesker.

Wesker stood outside her door, listening in to Claire. He smirked to himself, holding a syringe in his hand. It would be an interesting night indeed. But would he be able to bring himself to take her blood, even a small sample? Of course, he could! But would she be willing to do so? It would prove to be quite a challenge.


	9. Weakness

Author's Note: I know it's short but the next few chapters are gonna have mainly Claire and Wesker. But I will have more on the other characters I promise. And I know it's short but it will pay off soon. My laptop broke officially, so I will have to use either my friends laptops or my main computer to put the chapters up. But I promise to have the chapters up soon. Disclaimer still up I own NOTHING from Capcom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Weakness

Claire was laying back in her bed, hoping to get her mind off of having that strange draem with Wesker. Why, of all people, did she have a wet dream of him? Albert Wesker?! The most egotistical maniac that wants to use the T-virus to create a new world? What the hell was she thinking?

As soon as she closed her eyes, she heard a knock on her door. It was soft, but loud enough for her to snap her eyes open again and look at the door with an annoyed expression. She growled, wondering who the hell was bothering her at this time. She looked at the clock, which read 2:30 A.M., and she wanted to kick herself in the head. Why would someone want to bother her at 2:30 in the morning? It didn't make sense.

"Ugh. I hope Adam isn't trying to piss me off by this." Claire growled to herself as she ignored the knock.

She heard the knock again, only it was louder and harder against the wood. She shot up from the bed, and paced over to the door, annoyed with whoever was on the other side.

"Adam, I swear, if you're waking me for some stupid shit, I'm gonna …" Claire yelled as she yanked the door open, hoping to find Adam there, but was surprised by another face.

Wesker. He was standing there, looking at her with a solemn face. He wore his usual black t-shirt, black pants, black boots, but no leather gloves. He still wore his friggin sunglasses, which irritated but mystified Claire at the same time. He just stood there, looking at her as if he hadn't seen her all day, when in fact, he hadn't seen her in four days. All that time, his mind wandered to Claire, having her in his arms, kissing her, loving her endlessly, making her his all night long. But for some reason, he was torn between his work and his love for Claire.

"Hello, dear heart. It's been a while."

"Wesker. What are you doing here? And why are you here at 2:30 in the morning?" Claire asked as she looked at him bewildered.

"I require something from you."

"Which is what?"

"I believe you should let me in, dear heart."

"No! Tell me what is it you need?!"

"Well, if you would kindly let me in, I will show you." Wesker chided as he looked down at her figure. Her white tank top showed her beauty, revealing parts of her breasts. Her pants hung loosely on her hips, enticing him closer to her body. He took his sunglasses off, his red-orange eyes stared at her with something in them. Claire's mind took over as she slammed the door, hoping to stop him from whatever he was plotting.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Let me in, dear heart. It won't hurt you, I assure you."

"Go away!" Claire yelled as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

She pushed against the door, putting all of her weight into the door. But Wesker was stronger than her, and Claire knew that. He pushed on the door lightly, and the impact sent Claire away from the door and onto the floor. Claire looked up and staggered to stand while watching Wesker walk into her room, shut the door and lock it behind him.

"Stay away from me! I don't want to see you, Wesker!" Claire begged as she watched him reach his hand into his pocket.

"Dear heart, why are you resisting me?"

"Because you're evil! All you care about is harming other for your own entertainment! You don't care about anyone but yourself! All the people you have killed, infected, or torture just makes me sick! All I want is to know if there is a real man inside you! A man that will not hurt anyone in life. A man that can actually _love _someone, and love them unconditionally! But from the years that I have known you, and what you have done in the past, there is no _man _inside you! Only a _monster_! A monster that will do whatever he wants for his own pleasure! You have no feeling! No love! No sorrow! Only _hate_! Why can't you just understand that there maybe someone that can love you if you're not trying to be an egotistical maniac?! Just try to be a man and have some feeling inside you for once in your pathetic life!" Claire yelled, her body becoming flush with anger as her eyes were ready to start pouring down, but she wouldn't let that happen. She had to be strong, to show this monster that she could stand up to him.

Wesker looked at her bewildered. He had never heard anyone talk to him the way Claire just did. He stared at her, playing her words in his head over and over again. He was a man. Once before the outbreak, he was a man who had feeling. He was a man who could feel love, but once the virus took over, he lost all feeling but hate. When he looked at Claire, he had that feeling come back to him. Love. He felt love inside him, especially for Claire. Even though she was Chris' little sister, he still loved her. He always have, even though he would never admit it. He felt the syringe in his pocket, and pulled it out of his pocket. He held it in the air and watch Claire's eyes widen with fear. He stared at it, but he wasn't going to use it. At least not yet. Wesker threw it to the side of the room, and backed her into the end of the bed, and knew where this would lead. Wesker knew how much he wanted her, the feeling in between his legs was bothering him. It had been bothering him since he met Claire on the island all those years ago.

Claire tried to move around him, but he followed her movements. Wesker tackled her and pinned her down to the bed, holding her wrists in one hand and holding her legs around his waist with the other hand. Claire struggled against him, trying to get out of his hold, but it was no use. Wesker just wouldn't let go of her. She tried to buck him off her, but he presed his hips into hers, enticing a small audible moan from her lips. He leaned down to her face, hoping to capture her lips. But she moved and turned her head so she exposed her neck.

"Stop! Please stop!" Claire sobbed as she felt tears run down her cheek. She struggled, moving slowly trying to break his hold. But he kept her beneath him, and she cried silently against him. He wanted her right then and there, but with Claire, she refused him. She struggled against him, moving up toward the headpost with Wesker on top of her.

"No!" she yelled as she arched her back, hoping that it would make Wesker let her go, but it did not have that effect. It had the opposite.

He looked down at Claire, and slowly leaned down to capture her lips for the first time. Claire stopped struggling, and stilled herself. His lips. He felt so warm against hers that she just started kissing him back. He kissed her passionately, kissing her like she was everything to him. She couldn't breathe, and broke the kiss, turning her head to the side to feel him kissing her throat. She moaned softly, and unconsciously ground her hips into his. He moaned quietly, and pushed his back into her pelvic area. Claire threw her head back, and took in a sharp breath before kissing him back. Claire felt him release her wrists and wrap his arms around her body, his fingers sliding over her back. She wrapped her arms around him and held him closer to her, feeling his chest against hers.

"Ohh. Wesker ..." Claire moaned as she leaned her head back against the pillow and exposed her neck, a sign of weakness and sexual defeat.

"Claire... do you know why you are here?" Wesker asked her as he looked into her eyes. She shook her head no, and looked into his red-orange eyes as he shifted his weight onto his elbows and arms.

"Claire ... I brought here not only for your own protection, but because I feel something inside me. I feel an ache that I only hunger when I hear your name; see your face; hear you speak, it makes me stop whatever I am planning, and want you even more. Claire ... you are my weakness. You have made me into what I am. Even when your brother introduced you to me while I was in S.T.A.R.S., I had a fascination of you. But, now that you are here away from everything and everyone that might harm you, I can finally say the one thing that I will never say to anyone else. Claire Redfield ... I love you. I tried not to, but you are the only reason that I am not trying to harm anyone in the world." Wesker confessed as he stared into her eyes, loving the look in her eyes. Her blue eyes bore into his, and there was something inside them. It was love. She loved him, but would she admit it?

"Albert ... I know I may sound crazy right now, but I need to say this. Since I met you before the outbreak, I always thought that you were nothing but a nonstop machine. But I actually feel the same way, and you're my weakness. Albert Wesker ... I ... I love you..." Claire admitted as she brought herself to kiss his hard, thin lips slowly.


	10. Interruptions

Chapter 10: Interruptions

The next moment happened in a blur. One minute Claire was placing a soft kiss onto his lips, and the next minute they were passionately kissing one another, they were both drugged from each other's scent, taste and feel. Claire and Wesker were kissing each other, devouring one another as their hands roamed over each other's bodies. She would never admit it to anyone else, but she was madly in love with him. Albert Wesker. Hell, she would never tell Chris this ever. But she had denied herself this pleasure all these years since the outbreak in Raccoon City happened. Wesker was devouring her, lips all over hers and her neck. She clung to him, her nails lightly biting his shoulder blades, and he wanted more. He _needed _more. He needed her. It was her that he was missing. His burning need. The ache that will never go away. One of her hands went into his blonde hair, lightly scraping his scalp with her nails and feeling the slick gelled strands coming apart.

Wesker broke the kiss, and trailed butterfly kisses along the column of her neck and shoulder, lightly biting the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She gasped in a high-pitched voice, and arched her back against him. Claire ran her fingers through his hair, destroying his perfect image of calm. He slid his hands underneath her tank top, and slid it slowly off her body. Wesker took her white tank top away from her pale body, and threw it onto the floor. Wesker looked down at Claire, and loved her body. Her pale breasts caught his eyes and he wanted her more. The soft, glowing candle light radiated her body like a star in the night sky, and he captured her breasts softly in his hands. Claire cooed in response, and arched her back into his hands. She ran her hands underneath his shirt, and tore it off his body. When Claire looked at him, she stopped breathing. His body was well muscled, his six pack abs well sculpted and beautiful. He was a Greek god in her eyes; he was perfect.

Wesker gently applied pressure to her breasts, and Claire just cooed and moaned in pleasure. He leaned down to one of her breasts, and captured one perky nipple into his mouth. Claire moaned loudly, arched herself into his body, and clutched his head closer to her bosom. She gasped slightly and harshly trying to breathe a decent amount of breath, clutching him to her with one hand, and lightly scratched his back. He let go of her perky nipple, and trailed hot kisses up her chest, neck and back to her lips for a passionate kiss.

"Albert …"

"Dear heart, you are more beautiful than any creature I have ever seen. Let me in." Wesker breathed into her ear, slowly nibbling her earlobe.

It turned her on, and she ground her hips into his pelvic area, and she felt an ache down there. She needed him more than anything in this moment. Wesker was about to pull off Claire's yoga pants off until his cell phone rang in his pocket. He wanted to take it out and chuck it at the wall, but it could have been related to business. He just wanted everything to disappear, and wish everything was all about him and Claire. But business never came before pleasure. He growled in frustration, and pulled away from his beloved goddess. He shoved his hand into his pocket, and yanked his cell phone out to answer whoever it was to disturb his precious time with Claire.

"Yes?!" Wesker growled into the phone as he sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the poor excuse that the individual was uselessly explaining.

"Ah, of course. I was merely preoccupied. I shall immediately notify her as soon as possible. Make sure all the guests are present at nine o'clock tonight. I will see you then. Good evening to you." Wesker answered with a small smile on his face. Claire was confused as she covered her naked breasts from his eyes. He turned his gaze back to her, and he just smiled at her.

"What is it?"

"There is something I failed to mention to you, dear heart. There is a party that will be held here, and I require your presence. There will be many guests here tonight, and I wish you would attend with me." Wesker replied as he cupped his hand to her cheek.

Claire thought about it for a moment, and wondered about it. She had never been to a party, let alone a very expensive party with tuxedos and brilliantly expensive gowns. She smiled at him, and merely nodded her head yes in response.

"Good. I shall expect to see you as soon as possible. I do hope to see you soon, and finish out little escapade."

"I hope so too." Claire whispered as she watched Wesker roll his shirt back onto his body, and walk to the door.

He smiled at her one more time before he exited her bedroom. It would be an interesting night for Claire. She looked at the clock, and realized it was now four in the morning. She was extremely tired, and felt her eyes begin to heave down her blue orbs. She reached down to the floor, and put her tank top back onto her naked torso. She tucked herself back into the bed, and let sleep finally take over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kimi didn't know how long she was out for. She remembered the night before, how she opened herself up to Chris, revealing everything to him about her past and how she became a tyrant. She cried in his arms, finally breaking down the strong wall she had built up around her to keep everyone out of her life. Chris was there for her, sleeping next to her, cradling her in his arms while she cried and fell asleep.

She felt the warm sunlight sparkling on her face. She was felt a warm feeling capturing her in a cocoon. Kimi smiled to herself as she slowly opened her eyes like wings of a butterfly slowly ready to fly into the air. The room was glittering from the sunlight and bright blue walls. The room was decorated in a simple room, a bed, a dresser and a few windows that were open, letting in the soft breeze into the room. She felt content with soft sheets wrapped protectively around her lithe form. Kimi looked at Chris, who was sound asleep next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. Kimi felt extremely tired that she didn't realize her and Chris had been out for the past twenty four hours.

Chris was sound asleep. His arm wrapped protectively around Kimi as if she would end up disappearing. He stirred in his sleep, tightening his grip around her waist, and pulling her closer to his chest. Her head laid on top of him, hearing the steady staccato of his heart beating into her ear. She slowly pulled her head from his chest, and looked at Chris' face. She smiled at the peaceful expression on his face, and leaned closer to him. Her warm breath sprayed across his rough features, and he slowly opened his eyes. Chris turned his head slightly and peered at Kimi through half-lidded eyes.

"Morning."

"Hey, how you feel?" Chris asked as he brushed a stray lock of black hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear.

"A little better. You must have slept the night here. Thank you for staying here with me, Chris. I really needed to let someone know about this." Kimi answered as she smoothed his spiked brown hair back, feeling the strands slick back against her fingers.

"You're welcome. I couldn't leave you like that. It's okay to be helpless, especially if you need to tell me something."

"Well, Chris. There is something that I haven't told you yet."

"Huh?" 

"Well, I haven't been honest with you about how I feel. I …" Kimi replied as she tried to turn away from his gaze.

Chris cupped the back of her neck, and turned her gaze to meet him. His brown eyes glazed into her blue-green orbs, staring at her as if she was the only being in the room. Her eyes looked so beautiful up close that Chris felt like he was looking at an angel sent to earth.

"Kimi … tell me."

"Chris … I …" Kimi replied as she leaned closer to his face, their breathing synchronized and heavy. She let her forehead touch his, and closed her eyes, her lips so close to his she thought that she would kiss him.

"Yeah?" Chris whispered as he tried to close the gap between them, hoping to feel her lips against his.

"CHRIS!" a voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs, and he growled to himself quietly. He pulled away from Kimi and noticed how she was breathing heavily.

"Yeah?!"

"You coming down for breakfast?" Sheva's voice rang up to the room as he pulled away from Kimi, and stretched.

"Yeah, we'll be right down." Chris answered as he helped Kimi out of bed, and held her.

"You okay, Kimi?"

"What were you going to say?"

"Never mind. I forgot it. Tell you later." Kimi answered as she and Chris walked out of the room and down the stairs.


	11. The Angel's Dark Lust

Author's Note: 4/20/10 : OK, I know it's been a long while since I've posted any new material on here. My computer has been weird on me so I haven't had the chance to post this chapter up. I will get some sub stories in here to explain about the characters more and their pasts a bit into further detail. But for now, the next couple of chapters are going to be about Claire and Wesker. I promise to get the rest of the cast involved soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: The Angel's Dark Lust

Since Claire woke up at 11:30 that morning, she was so excited for the ball that was happening tonight. All day long, she had seen servants and Adam and other participants were helping out with the preparations of the ball. Claire had never been to a dance, let alone an expensive ball. She was helping the cooks out with the dinner plans, and she was excited. She hadn't seen Wesker all day, and was concerned that he wasn't going to attend this extravagant party.

Claire was upstairs in her room, looking at the gorgeous dress that was hanging on the close hanger by her closet door. It was beautiful, a long dress with no back to it. Beautiful dark blue with sparkles of diamonds at the chest, spaghetti straps holding the dress altogether. The sparkles in the dress caught her eye. She walked over to the dress, and ran her finger over the diamonds, loving the feel and sparkle that they were giving off.

She had her own hairdresser, make-up artist, and stylist, al courtesy of Wesker. But why? Why did she feel like this? How did she, Claire Redfield, younger sister of Chris Redfield, fall in love with the evil monster? The man she once figured she knew as Albert Wesker. She sat in the chair, and tried to remember the first time she had met Albert Wesker.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Claire went to the Raccoon City Police Department to visit her brother, Chris. She just got done working at her job as a cashier at the local bakery shop. She had made some sweets for him and his coworkers. But she had never been to the Raccoon Police Department, and she was nervous as hell. She walked to the doors, and entered the building. She was amazed at how beutiful the building was with its marble floors, concrete pillars from ancient Greece. She had never seen anything so exquisite or beautiful in her life at all. It was so exquisite, that she felt like a princess. But she had more important matters to attend to. She had to visit her brother. She climbed up the stairs and ran into a desk next to the door labeled S.T.A.R.S. unit on the glass door.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Chris Redfield."

"Yes, ma'am. He's in the S.T.A.R.S. unit as we speak. Who may I ask are you?" the young woman at the desk asked.

"Claire. Claire Redfield. I'm Chris Redfield's sister."

"Oh, yes. He did say something about his sister coming to see him. Here's your visitor's pass, go on through." The young woman replied as she handed Claire the pass, and allowed her entry to the S.T.A.R.S. office.

Claire wandered into the office, and was amazed as how enormous it was. She saw the desks covered with paper work, files and other documents hanging around. She saw Barry leaning back in his seat smoking a cigarette; Frost and Forest in a card game; Jill working on something regarding to a case, but no sign of Chris. She was beginning to worry that she had missed her brother leaving work. She felt depressed, knowing that she might have not seen Chris today.

"Ugh, Chris. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Hey, Claire. Sorry I kept you waiting. I had to talk to my captain about something important about a case I was working on. Glad you could make it." Chris replied as he walked out of his captain's office, and walked over to his sister to hug her.

"It's okay. My trip was long, but I'm okay. So, this is S.T.A.R.S.?"

"Yup, this is my work. May seem boring but we have ways to make the time go by." Chris replied as he showed Claire around the office.

"Redfield! Who's the babe?" a voice replied as Chris turned around to see Forest come up to them with a smug smile on his face and wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulders. He must have been drinking or smoking on the munchies again. It made Chris' blood boil seeing his own co-worker and friend trying to hit the moves on his younger sister.

"Damnit, Forest! Get your head out of the gutter! That's my sister you're talking about!" Chris yelled as he slapped Forest in the back of the head.

His voice was loud enough for everyone on S.T.A.R.S. to look at him, and it also made the captain's office open with annoyance. It drove whoever was in the office mad. Claire's eyes fell onto her brother's captain. Albert Wesker. He was taller than her brother, about six foot four or five since her brother was only six foot one. His blonde hair was slicked back, black sunglasses framing his eyes away from the world. His uniform was a black vest over his dark blue S.T.A.R.S. shirt. Black pants hung on him along with his belt carrying his weapons. From Claire's perspective, he had to be at least in his mid-thirties, or so she thought. He looked at Chris, and walked over to him with authority.

"Redfield … what is the fuss about?" Wesker asked in his monotone voice as he glanced at Chris then at Forest with annoyance.

"Sorry to disturb you captain. But um … Forest was trying to make some moves on my sister. I didn't mean to yell. It won't happen again, sir." Chris apologized as he tried to avert his gaze from his captain's stare. Claire had never seen Chris intimidated by anyone before.

"Forest?"

"I'm sorry, captain. Won't happen again."

"Good. Now go and do your work instead of the munchies you were doing in the bathroom." Wesker smirked as he watched Forest's face go horrid and run back to his desk.

"Would you like to introduce me to this lovely young woman, Redfield?" Wesker asked as he looked at Claire with a sincere expression.

"Oh, sorry. Claire, this is Captain Wesker of the S.T.A.R.S. unit. Sir, this is my younger sister Claire Redfield. She's here on spring vacation for a few weeks." Chris introduced Claire to his superior.

Claire was awestruck at how handsome he was, but she didn't want to make it awkward for her or Chris. She extended her hand to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Claire said with a smile, her hand extended out. She saw something that would've made her heart stop beating.

She had heard stories from her brother that Wesker never took off his sunglasses, whether it was day or night, inside or outside. But what she saw made her heart stop beating for a few seconds. He guided his hand up to his face, and removed his black sunglasses to reveal beautiful shaded blue eyes staring at her. She was surprised, but she didn't want him to see her as a gawking teenager. He placed his sunglasses in the pocket of his vest, slowly engulfed her small hand with his large hand, and brought it up to his lips.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Redfield. You are a one of a kind, dear heart." Wesker replied softly as he lightly kissed the back of her hand, and smiled a genuine smile at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Claire smiled at the memory. That was the only time she had seen him that genuine on feelings. She rubbed the back of her right hand, remembering the kiss that he gave her when she first met him before the outbreak. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. Her hair was down and slightly curled instead of being put up in a ponytail. She never had her hair down, and she looked amazing. She required no make-up, but was insisted that she had at least some lip gloss on, so she had a faint coat of pink lip gloss on her lips. Her blue eyes were bright with excitement as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her dark blue dress hung down to her high heeled shoes, the diamonds sparkling and setting off the room with their glow. There was a knock on the door, and she turned to see Adam in a black and white tuxedo. His hair was combed back for once.

"Are you ready, Claire? He's waiting for you." Adam replied as he offered his arm to her.

She thought for a moment, wondering if she really wanted to be there. But she didn't have much of a choice. She had to go.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Claire answered as she accepted his arm, and walked out of her bedroom and down to the ball room.


	12. The Devil's Dance

Chapter 12: The Devil's Dance

The ball was extravagant with a variety of colors, expensive drinks, talk about politics, business and pharmaceutical related. The music was lively, classical and slow music being played by an orchestra and jazz performers. The massive crowds clamored together, enjoying the company of their other members of the massive ball.

Wesker wasn't a crowd person. But he was insisted on having the ball in order to see what company would show up and disrupt his ball. He wore a suit, a very expensive tuxedo. All black with the exception of a red tie. His black sunglasses were still in place, his blonde hair slicked back as usual. He scanned the crowds, hoping to find his dear heart.

"Ah, Mr. Wesker. We finally meet at last." A female voice announced as Wesker turned to the right of him to see who would dare snap him from his dreams.

There was a young woman, roughly around mid-thirties. Japanese eyes with pale cream skin, black hair with white and blonde highlights throughout. She was about five foot seven at least, but she had more of a muscular build to her. Dark green sunglasses covered her eyes. He had seen her before; he knew who she was. Yurikoro Kakuri. She used to be the head of the Japan division of the BSAA and worked for TerraSave for a while. She was recently brought into another pharmaceutical company, who it was, he had no care in the world for. Her dress was a black strapless with red stripes down the bottom of it. She was quite the sight, but nothing compared to Claire. No one would ever be as beautiful as Claire Redfield. He knew that for a fact.

"Mrs. Kakuri, a wonderful surprise. What beings you to this gala? You are rarely the people person, let alone an outside seeker?" Wesker asked as he looked at the woman next to him.

"I just wanted to see how everything was on your end, Mr. Wesker. I hear you have a new assistant for your work." Yurikoro smiled, knowing she was regarding to either Adam or Claire.

"That is none of your concern, Mrs. Kakuri. My work is my own personal regards."

"I see. I do have a proposition for you, Mr. Wesker." Yurikoro offered as she glanced at the blonde haired man.

"Oh?"

"I assume that since you have worked with Umbrella and Tricell for a while, I say that this offer won't disappoint you."

"Really?" 

"Yes, in fact, it would be much better than what Umbrella and Tricell could ever make combined. I'm in need of a new research supervisor. My previous employee had a little … accident. I could use the intelligence of a research quite like you. I can offer your pay three times the amount that Umbrella ever had for you. What would you say to that, Mr. Wesker?" Yurikoro asked as she looked at the man observing his every move.

The entire time Yurikoro was stating her offer, Wesker had ignored her and looked at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Claire had walked into the room, her arm looped around in Adam's arm. Her red hair shone brilliantly with the soft glow of the light, slightly curled at the bottom of her hair. Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. Her beautiful dark blue dress she was wearing was perfect, hugging her curves in every right way possible, making her look like a sexual tiger gracing the territory which was his. Her pale skin was very beautiful, oh dear god, he almost lost his calm demeanor.

"I must say, it is a tempting offer, Mrs. Kakuri. Unfortunately, I must decline your offer. I have much more pressing matters to attend to. If you would kindly excuse me." Wesker answered as he walked away from this tempting monster of a woman, and walked into the very direction of the beauty that was Claire Redfield.

XXXXXXXXXX

Claire looked around the room holding onto Adam's arm, almost afraid that someone would take her away. She looked for Wesker, but no sign of him. All the guests within the room were all decorated in beautiful dark suits and dark colored dresses. Claire felt out of her element, her anxiety almost sparking out of control. She normally didn't like to go out because of the people. She wasn't a person who went out very often.

"Don't be afraid, Claire. Nobody's going to hurt you here. Everyone is pretty much here for the booze and money offers. Trust me, no one would dare harm you once you're with me. I will keep that promise." Adam replied, assuring her safety as he tightened his grip on her trembling arm.

"Thanks, Adam." Claire replied as she and Adam walked through the clamored crowds, hoping to be out as fast as she came in.

Claire turned to the left of her body, and caught the sight of Wesker next to her. He looked very handsome in a suit. All black, of course, but wearing a red tie. His sexual cologne caught her sense of smell, and was starting that intoxicating haze of lust in her mind. She felt drunk just because of him. His blonde hair slicked back, dark sunglasses covering his demon red eyes. He had a small smile grace his features, and it shocked Claire.

"Hello, dear heart. You look very lovely in that dress tonight." Wesker graced her as he sincerely took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a kiss.

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind, Adam, I will gladly take over." Wesker offered as he wrapped his arm around Claire's waist, and watched Claire let go of Adam's arm with a smile.

"Of course."

"But see to it that no one would disrupt the evening's events tonight."

"Affirmative. Do you want me to keep an eye on 'her'?" Adam questioned, glancing a quick look at Yurikoro Kakuri on the other side of the room.

"Yes."

"Understood." Adam said as he wandered off into the room, wandering for guests to talk to. Claire and Wesker waltzed through the crowd, talking to a few colleagues for a few moments and leaving.

Claire was offered a glass of champagne, and took it graciously. She sipped it slowly, disliking the taste of it. Wesker could hear the musicians getting ready for the next song. It was a slow dance song that he knew all too well. The instrumental version of "Dance With The Devil", a song by one of the many bands Claire likes Breaking Benjamin.

"Are you feeling well, dear heart? You look a little pale?" Wesker asked as he glanced at the red haired woman next to him.

"Yeah. Just not really into champagne." she smiled as she placed the glass on a tray of empty glasses. Once she heard the music starting to play, she watched Wesker offer his hand to her.

"May I have this dance, dear heart?" he asked as she smiled and accepted his hand, leading her to the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing as well.

Wesker held her close to him, her head almost came to rest on his shoulder. One hand was carefully placed on her lower back, and the other hand held her hand. He began to dance slowly, letting her follow his lead. He could almost feel her heart beat against his chest, and he just looked down at her with a calm expression. He could tell that she was very apprehensive, anxiety rocking through her system. She looked around, her face a bit flushed from embarrassment. Her eyes were cast down, afraid that if she looked at one, she would be judged for dancing with her supposed enemy. Her bangs hid some of her features from his eyes, and he just looked at her.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, dear heart?" he asked her as she looked up at him, and made a small smile, her anxiety still showing.

"No, it's just that I'm in a dress that has no back, dancing with my brother's hated enemy, and looking like someone I know I'm not. I feel out of place, almost like I was placed in someone else's skin." Claire whispered as they continued to dance to the music. She could almost hear the words to the original song, and almost started singing.

_I believe in you _

_I can show you _

_That I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't stay long in this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye _

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight _

Claire closed her eyes, and rested her head on Wesker's broad shoulder. She loved the song, especially when it was played with orchestra. He brought his dear heart closer to him until their chests were almost touching. He breathed in the sexual fragrance that was her, a love spell that called to him and him alone. Her fiery red hair looked beautiful down it suited her. She looked beautiful, and the way the song was played, it almost reminded him of his relationship with her in the past. She was basically dancing with the devil in disguise. He didn't want to be the devil in her eyes. He was a monster in everyone else's eyes, but according to her, he wasn't some monster. He was simply a misunderstood individual.

"You really are beautiful, Claire. There is no one else that can come close to you. Nothing in this world could make me stop from having you." Wesker replied as he danced with Claire, looking into her blue orbs through his glasses.

"But why? Why me? I'm not what you want me to be. I just wish this damn virus didn't hurt anymore people. I wish for something else too." Claire replied as she looked up at him, wishing that everyone in the room left so she could take off his sunglasses and look into his eyes.

"And what might that be?"

"I wish for you to be human again. I just wish for one day, you weren't a tyrant, that you were someone that just wants to live their life to the fullest and be happy. I don't want you to be this monster that wants to save the world from everyone else's flaws. I want you to be normal. But I still accept you for what you are." Claire answered as she looked at him and smiled.

He chuckled at this, but smiled sincerely at her. He just continued to look at her and slowly dance with her on the floor. It was strange to him, he felt like a predator toying with his prey. It was a dance with the devil indeed. His innocent dear heart was stepping into the devil's playground, and he would hurt her. But she just accepted him for who and what he was. He was labeled a monster by society, a cruel heartless bastard to many of the world's richest scientists. But to Claire, his dear heart, he was just a normal man with a hard exterior. He wasn't too sure if she would forgive him for all the torture he caused everyone. But for now, they were just involved with one another in the devil's dance, unaware that there was someone watching them.


	13. An Angry Breakfast

Chapter 13: An Angry Breakfast

Kimi and Chris came down the stairs quietly, smelling the ingredients for breakfast undergoing its process. Kimi smelled the delicious entrée cooking on the stove. She hadn't been able to eat since the airport incident. Her stomach growled, and she smiled sheepishly. Normally, tyrants weren't to have anything to eat, but she just wanted to feel normal like a human. Well, almost human. She smelled the waffles cooking in the waffle maker, sausage and bacon in the frying pan sizzling, diced home fries sitting in another pan, eggs scrambled and all ready and hot.

Kimi's mouth was watering so badly she probably had drool coming down her lip. Chris glanced over at her, and tried so hard not to laugh. She really was drooling, it was one of those rare sights that you may never see again. Kimi looked like a hungry dog, just waiting to be fed. Her long hair was messy, part of it sticking up. Her eyes were brilliant blue but with a little redness. She was hungry.

"Oh man, that smells so good right now." Chris mumbled as he sniffed the intoxicating aroma from the food.

"Glad you're up, Redfield. I've working on this since twenty minutes ago. You better bring an appetite 'cause you're not the only ones who are eating today." A gruffly voice rang as Chris and Kimi looked at the chef while he was turning around.

Chris felt a smile etch his features, it was Barry Burton. He hadn't seen him since the mansion incident in Raccoon City. He was still the same as he remembered him. Red vest, dark pants, white shirt underneath, brown hair and … gray beard? Oh, he did age since the incident. He still carried his magnum, that wasn't going to change. But why was Barry here? And how did he know where he, Kimi and the others were? Probably Leon, he thought.

"Barry, what the hell are you doing here?" Chris asked as he came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Well, since the mansion incident, I've been keeping it low key. When I found out about Claire, and with Kimi, I had to come find you guys. You're like my second family." Barry answered as he returned the hug, and went back to cooking breakfast.

"How did you get here?" Kimi asked as her sense of smell was making her drool even more.

"Leon contacted me. He let me know where all you little squirts were at. Oh, and you might wanna clean yourself, sugar. You got drool coming down." Barry answered as he looked at Kimi and tried not to laugh. She hurriedly wiped her mouth, hoping that there wasn't any more drool on her face.

"Figures. He must have told you how I fucked up everything at the airport?" Kimi growled as she sat down in a chair at the table.

"No, he didn't mention anything like that. Hell, he didn't mention you at all. I'm Barry Burton." he introduced himself as he shook Kimi's hand.

"Kimi Yamada. Pleasure to meet you." she introduced herself as she adverted her gaze from him, but with a smile. She didn't want him to see her eyes.

As soon as she looked away from Barry, Jill, Sheva, and Leon walked into the room with a pregnant Rebecca and Billy step into the kitchen. Where the hell did all these people come from? Kimi recognized Sheva and Jill but the other two she didn't know. People were just popping up everyone these days.

"Morning Kimi. How you feeling?" Jill asked as she gave her a hug and sat next to her. Sheva sat down on the other side of Kimi, and grabbed her plate. She looked at the young tyrant, and noticed that she wasn't in the mood for having anything. The poor girl looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in about a month.

"Can't really complain. But I'll manage." Kimi answered with a small smile on her face.

"Barry can make a mean breakfast. When we were on the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha squad, Barry would show up early just to make breakfast for us." Chris inquired as he brought a plate piled with pancakes and set it down on the table's wooden surface.

"Who are the other two people that walked in behind Leon?" Kimi asked as she looked at the pregnant woman and man next to her lightly rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, sorry. Billy Coen is the name, and this is my wife Rebecca Chambers. We're expecting our first soon. We just had to come and make sure that Chris and you guys were alright." Billy introduced himself as he shook Kimi's hand and brought Rebecca over to see her.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kimi replied as she shook Rebecca's hand and looked at the table covered with plates of waffles, French toast, pancakes, sausage patties, hash browns, scrambled eggs, home fries, one gallon bottles of orange juice, milk, chocolate milk and cups of coffee going around. Wow, the man can make a mean meal.

"So, Kimi. Why don't you tell the rest of the group how you screwed up this mission?" Leon asked with a snarl in his voice, watching Kimi's body shake from his attitude. She knew Leon had a crush on Claire, and knew that Claire had no interest in having a boyfriend because of work, but there was no need to take it out on her because Claire was kidnapped. Okay, maybe it was her fault that she forgot to mention that Wesker was alive. But how was she suppose to know that the bastard was coming to kidnap Claire for his bride?

"Leon, not now. She doesn't need your shit." Chris warned as he stabbed his fork into his waffles, glaring at the young man.

"Go on, Kimi. Tell them how you fucked everything on us. Tell them how you fucked up keeping Claire safe from that monster Wesker! Why don't you tell them how you fucked up by not saving you step-brother from him?" Leon yelled as he watched Kimi's body shake with anger and rage.

Her temper got to her again. She didn't realize what she was doing. She flipped the table containing the food for breakfast, destroying the peaceful morning and its contents. Kimi looked at Leon with death hanging in her eyes, looking with ice blue eyes menacingly. Leon just glared at her, knowing that she was the reason for all of this happening. Chris and the others looked at her, disbelieving that she had the strength to not only flip the table onto its side, but also destroy half the kitchen with one blow. The plates and silverware were broken and bent, food splattered all over the tiled floor. It sickened her that Leon would hold a grudge on her because Claire was in Wesker's possession. She glanced at Chris, noting the facial expression of shock and fear in his eyes. She couldn't look at him or the others, bolting out of the kitchen with super human speed, and ran to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"You didn't need to go there Leon. It wasn't her fault this happened." Barry explained as he bent down to clean the mess.

"It is her fault! She's the one who fucked up our operation to get Claire out of Africa. She shouldn't be living, hell if I care, she should be dead along with her step-brother." Leon yelled as he felt a hard and sharp punch to the face.

Leon fell to the floor, back first, and glanced up at Chris, his fist in a tight ball, glaring at him with rage.

"Maybe you should've been dead too, Leon. You think she's the reason this happened? Hell, it's your fault my sister is in his hands! Kimi was trying to help, and you think she's making things worse! Go fuck yourself, Kennedy!" Chris yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen, hoping to clear his head from the incident earlier.

Jill looked at Leon, who got up and walked out of the house, heading to the backyard. She glanced at the others, and sighed deeply. It was going to be one of those times.

"Well, this went well." Sheva announced as she and the others started to help Barry clean the kitchen.

It was going to be hard on everyone from here on out


	14. The Call to Order

_Author's Note: OK guys, I know it's been a long time since I last updated Burning Need. I've been getting a lot of reviews for it, which I must say thank you to my readers who have read and reviewed this story. But I might have to put it on hold for just a little bit. I will try to get it updated as soon as possible. I've been having a bit of a problem writing the next chapter, but I think it's going to be a short one because I'm not sure how to go on about it. So this is told in Yurikoro's point of view. _

_Let me know what you guys think! Thank you all so much! – Allie! :D_

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Capcom for this. I ONLY own my original characters. **

**XXX**

How could he look at these disgusting creatures? How could _he_ of all people be around these incompetent fools, let alone stand next to them? A reason why **I** like to work alone. But to be fair, they're only good for my experiments and pleasure. I love to inflict pain onto these poor souls.

I had figured that Albert Wesker, the most feared man, no - _tyrant_, would not even dare as to think twice about these pitiful beings, quivering in fear about who will die next; what will the next disaster have in store for us? Please, these people have no idea what real hell is like. But Wesker. This man does know the meaning of pain, horror and walking among these creatures like a god.

So why is it that this one woman, this _whore_, would want to tame him? He is a GOD! NO one has the right to tame this man! But this woman, this Claire Redfield, or so he calls "dear heart", seems to be somewhat of a thorn in my side. She and I have only met once, but she wouldn't remember it. No, she wouldn't have been to recognize me if it hit her in the face. Oh, that woman can get under me. But I have put on a mask to not so any form of emotion. No one will be able to ruin my dream, let alone this wench!

It makes me sick as to how he holds her dearly to him, possessively to his chest. She fits him perfectly. That is **my** spot! **My** place should be right next to him, be his queen, his right handed partner to rule the world. And of all the things in this world, he chooses _her_! How dare he mock me, not taking my offer, a one chance that will give both of us the power that we deserve to have; the respect that we have fought and earned for, and he is going to throw it all away for some incompetent, foolish, little _girl_! No, I cannot accept that. I will NEVER accept it!

Perhaps a call would be in order. The party is still in effect, no one is noticing me, and why would they? I retreat out of the ball room, walk cautiously but calmly down the hall, and out into courtyard, my phone on my hand. I hit the speed dial number, and wait for the other line to answer.

When I hear his voice, my heart swells. I haven't been able to hear him in such a long time.

"Brother, it's time. Unleash them." I calmly reply as the line goes dead, the order must be carried out.

I put the phone in my clutch purse, smiling slowly but sickly, knowing what will take.

"You should've taken my offer, Wesker."

"I think he wouldn't take it as long as you're alive, sweetheart." A voice replies as I turn around slowly to see a familiar face.

"It's been a long time, my dear boy." I answer, smiling to meet my adversary.

"Yes, it has. Why are you here, Yurikoro? Why are you bothering us at a time like this?" Adam asked as he watched her turn around to face him.

"You know why. I'm here to make a deal."

"You and I both know that Wesker will not take your offer, Yurikoro. He's actually … content with what he's got right now. Why would he want to trade that up?"

"Adam, he has taken everything from me. He has all the power in the world right now, and he's going to waste it away."

"Really, and how are you going to change his mind?"

"You'll see." I answered as I walked past Adam, and back into the ball room, my mind focused on one thing. Wesker and his power.


	15. A Deal with a Bitch

Yurikoro walked back into the ball room, and watched the scene play in front of her eyes. She normally would shrug off whatever the feeling was, but she felt anger rising inside her chest. She watched Wesker dance with his beloved Claire, holding her gently and closely to him. For once, she saw a humane side of him. But it was forgotten. She knew what this man was capable of doing, and the fact that he was going to make Claire his wife was absurd. The man was a monster, a tyrant, and he wanted this young woman? Well, so did she. Yurikoro knew what Claire had inside her blood, not only the progenitor virus but also the T-virus. She hadn't mutated, which was remarkable, and she was intrigued by this woman. She had to have her, not for her sake or for her experiments, but for her brother's sake. She must have Claire.

She was never a people person, she took that in stride, but since her brother's brink of death played into fate's hands, Yurikoro was desperate to find a cure for her dear brother's deadly disease. She and her brother were both tyrants, like Wesker and Adam, but the difference between them and her and her brother was that they were the first tyrants. They experimented on themselves before Wesker knew of the T-virus and how it made him invincible. But her brother's DNA was wrong. He wasn't supposed to mutate any further than they were designed to. He had become sick, delusional and extremely volatile. She had no choice but to put him in cryo-stasis mode, a sleep that only she would allow him to wake up from.

Yurikoro has to do it. She had to stop them from being together and get to Claire. She walked cautiously and casually over to the dancing couple, and lightly placed her hand on top of Claire's shoulder. She could feel the cold shiver run down her spine, and it put a smile on Yurikoro's face, her eyes gleaming bright with satisfaction behind her sunglasses.

"Claire … are you enjoying yourself?" she asked the young Redfield sibling as she stared at her, making Claire feel uncomfortable and unsure of the situation around her.

"I-I-I am. I don't believe we've met before." Claire stuttered as she felt Wesker's grip around her waist tighten, his body growing closer to her than she ever remembered it to be.

"She is someone that won't be bothering you for much longer, dear heart. She was on her way out the door actually." Wesker replied as he looked at Yurikoro with a death glare in his rubicund eyes.

"Why don't you introduce her to me, Mr. Wesker? I believe she might "enjoy" my presence." Yurikoro said as she tightened her hold on Claire's shoulder, making the young red haired woman flinch with uneasy feeling.

"Stop, please. It hurts." Claire whimpered as she looked at the woman with fear in her eyes. She knew nothing of this woman, and yet somehow she was already terrified of her.

She was about to rip Claire away from Wesker when Yurikoro felt someone tear her vice grip away from Claire. She looked at her left, and saw Adam, gripping her wrist in his hand with a predatory look in his eyes. Yurikoro was pleased, she wanted him to come to her, and he fell for her trap.

"Is she bothering you, Miss Redfield?" Adam asked as he kept his gaze on Yurikoro the entire time, not letting up his grip from her wrist.

"Adam, you've arrived just time. I was just -"

"Leaving. You we're about to leave, Ms. Kakuri." Wesker replied sternly, keeping Claire close to him.

"How rude of you, Wesker. I thought you would at least introduce me to this lovely, young lady here." Yurikoro sneered slightly as she gripped Claire's shoulder a bit tighter.

Adam had seen enough. She was using Wesker to get to Claire. That bitch, no way was he going to let her come anywhere near Claire. Adam grabbed her wrist tightly, and yanked it off of Claire's shoulder. His eyes burned bright beneath his sunglasses, but he only stared at her, challenging her silently.

"I apologize on my behalf, Wesker. It shall not happen again, and I will see to it that it happens. Would you like me to take out the trash?" Adam asked as he quickly glanced at Wesker, then at Yurikoro.

"Of course. I would like to finish my dance with Claire." Wesker answered, his eyes glancing at the young woman in his arms then at Yurikoro.

"I'll see to it." Adam said as he grabbed her, and forced her to start walking towards the door.

He didn't bother looking back, knowing Wesker's eyes were trained on him and the bitch. As soon as he had her outside, she yanked herself from his grasp. She couldn't stand anyone touching her like that, let alone in that barbaric manner.

"How dare you! He doesn't deserve that bitch in there!" she sneered, her eyes glowing in anger.

"You shouldn't have come here. You know he only wants Claire."

"But what's in it for you? What does he have that can benefit you?" Yurikoro asked, her arms crossed over her bosom slightly.

"I give him protection and he gives me money. I give him any form of assistance he requires from me, and I ask for nothing else."

"But there is something there that you desire, isn't there? What is that you really want, Adam? Power? Money? Or maybe none of that matters to you. Maybe it's Kimi that you truly want." Yurikoro inquired, rousing Adam to a new sense of anger.

"You keep her out of this! Kimi and I maybe enemies, but she is still my half-sister. I'll be damned that you do anything to harm her!" Adam yelled as he took off his sunglasses, revealing his bright silver eyes burning with anger.

"Really? Well then. How about a deal, then? Since when you care so deeply about your half-sister?"

"I've always cared about her. Now what deal are you talking about?"

"Here's the offer. If you let the security walls down tonight, I will let loose a dangerous animal on the people inside. They will not harm you or Wesker. And I will make sure you Kimi doesn't get harmed in any way, shape or form." Yurikoro implied as she danced slightly around Adam, her finger nails ghosting lightly over his back, sending shivers down his spine.

"And what's the catch?"

"You give me Claire. He's nothing without his 'dear heart' as he calls her. She has something that belongs to me only. The progenitor and T-viruses. She is the only one who is able to keep both of these viruses dormant and stable. I must have it. You know that if you don't give in to my demands, Kimi will get hurt and more people will get hurt tonight." Yurikoro laughed as she whispered in his ear, her tongue lightly snaking out of lick his earlobe with a slime that made him cringe and back away from her. He turned around and looked at her disgusted.

"I'm not sure about this. What makes you think I will agree with this?"

Yurikoro pulled out her P.D.A, and held it up to show him she meant business. Her device showed someone on the line, waiting for her orders.

"If you don't cooperate with me, I will call this line and give them my orders. There are multiple cars with my latest creations ready to be unleashed."

"You really are a bitch in disguise." Adam cursed under his breath, his fists shook slightly but he had to keep his cool.

"I am, but I am very proud of it. Now, what's your answer? If you agree, not only will the stipulations be on the table, but also I can give you triple of what Wesker is paying you. You, my dear boy, will not only be the head of chief security in my company, but you will also be my right handed man. You will be able to do whatever you want with no limitations. I can also give the best in life. All the money; all the fame; all the power; and all the women in the world. Well, almost all the women. Come on, Adam. All you have to do is say one word, and I will make the deal happen." Yurikoro purred, holding the P.D.A in her hand, and walked up to Adam, running her fingers over his muscled chest. If there was one thing a man couldn't resist was a woman's touch, especially hers.

Adam didn't like this woman, but how could he disobey Wesker? He had been working for him now for a few years, doing everything and anything the man asked him to do. He was paid very well, not that it wasn't a problem. But how would he feel if Claire was taken away from him? Hell, he even liked the girl, but he wouldn't put the moves on her. She was Wesker's only. He would do anything to protect Claire, but would it be a price involving his half-sister Kimi? Yeah, she was his enemy, but he still cared about her. She was the only family he had, and wouldn't he trade up his life for her, for the exchange of Claire? Kimi or Claire?

"Now, what is your answer, Adam?" Yurikoro asked as she glanced into his eyes, her dark green sunglasses sliding down the bridge of her nose slightly, revealing her bright yellow-green cat eyes with a small smile on her face.


	16. Watchful Eyes

_Author's Note: Woo hoo! Finally I got the next chapter going. And I actually finished it today. Well, I've read the reviews and it's awesome! You guys rock! I wanted to get the attention back to Chris and the others. I figured since there was a lot going on with Wesker and co, I thought I would return the reader's attention back to Chris and company. So let me know what you guys think. :D _

_XXXXX_

Kimi had been in her room now for a while, not really paying attention to what was going on downstairs with Leon and the others. She cried her eyes out for a while, and then she lay down on the bed, trying to forget everything that was going on lately. First she lost Adam twice in the past few years, then she lost Claire to Wesker. And now she was losing herself. She began to think that she was nothing but a failure to everyone.

She didn't hear the door of her bedroom open, her mind losing track of everything going on around her. Chris had entered quietly, not wanting to disturb her, but also wanting to see how she was doing. He didn't think it would affect her so much, especially after this morning. Leon got what he deserved, his hand still burned from the punch he laid out on him. Kimi was silent, she wouldn't turn around when he closed the door.

"Kimi? Kimi, are you alright?" Chris asked quietly as he walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her still form.

She was still breathing, but she didn't want to deal with these emotions. It was hard enough to deal with the emotion of losing people she cared about, now she was losing the emotion to feel. She was starting to become more like Wesker, and she hated comparing herself to him. She turned over onto her side, looking at Chris with lost eyes. They glowed a faint blue-green, tears streaking down her cheeks silently, small hiccups coming from deep within her throat. She tried to hold them back, but to no avail.

"What do you want, Chris? I don't want to talk about it."

"No, that's not it, Kimi. I just came up here to see if you're okay. Leon shouldn't have said what he said. You're not at fault for anything." Chris said as he brushed a few strands from her forehead, and tucking them behind her ear.

"I am a failure, Chris. I couldn't save Adam, and I couldn't save your sister. How the hell good am I if I can't even save myself from blowing up like I did at the table this morning?" Kimi yelled as she bolted up from the bed, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, her eyes glowing brightly from anger.

"Kimi, will you get a hold of yourself? You're not a failure. You did what you could. Don't worry about it, okay? We'll get Claire back." Chris replied calmly as he felt Kimi let go of his collar, and relax a bit from her outburst.

"Chris, where would we start looking? Wesker could be anywhere in the world right now. Hell, he could be in frickin' Hong Kong for all we know, and we wouldn't even know the first place to start looking for the stupid bastard!" Kimi yelled as she punched the bed lightly, not feeling the strength to hit anything hard. Well, anything except Leon's jaw she would hit as hard as she could.

Chris sighed through his nose, and looked at the girl in front of him. Since he met her, he started to grow some sort of feeling for her. He cared for Jill without a doubt, but how could he not care about Kimi? The girl lost everything she had in the past few years, even though it wasn't her fault. He sat closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her body, pressing her close so that their chests were touching. She froze, her breath caught in her throat as she reveled in the feeling of being … loved? She hadn't felt that feeling since her parents died. Kimi, being timid, wrapped her shaking arms around him, and hugged him tight but not tight enough to break his bones. She nuzzled herself in his warmth, and closed her eyes. Chris ran his fingers lightly through her hair, smiling to himself as he rocked her back and forth softly.

"It's okay, Kimi. No one is going to hurt you. I promise." Chris whispered as he held the young tyrant.

XXX

On the rooftop of a building about three hundred yards from the house where everyone was staying, a man dressed in black from head to toe watched the house intensely. He held a pair of binoculars in one hand, surveying the property and looking through the windows of what each individual was doing. Barry was sleeping on the couch in the living room; Sheva was reading a book in a chair in the dining room; Jill was cleaning the kitchen; Leon was brooding on the front porch; Billy and Rebecca were in the laundry room folding the clothes. The man turned his attention to the window on the top floor, smirking as he saw the main target. Kimi and Chris in the bedroom.

"Sir, target is in the master bedroom on the top," said the mystery man as he tapped on his com to give whoever was on the other line what was going on.

"Is the target alone?"

"Negative. Target is with company."

"How many?"

"One is with the target. A total of eight individuals in the house. Your orders?"

"Good job, Eyes. Get the bomb ready for deployment."

"Yes, sir," the man in black said he cut off the line.

He knelt down to a large metal suitcase, and unlocked it. He opened the lid, and pulled out a bazooka with a large charger ready to be fired. He looked through the scope, and had the target of the master bedroom in his sight. He smiled as he pulled the trigger.

XXX

Kimi snuggled closer into Chris' chest, but her smiled went away. She opened her eyes as she heard a faint sound that was whistling away from the house. It wasn't a person, she knew that for sure. It was more like a high-pitched whistle that seemed to get closer by the second. Her heart raced as she tore herself away from Chris, and glared outside the window.

"Kimi, what is it? What's wrong?" Chris asked as he watched Kimi run to the window in confusion.

Kimi looked outside, and saw a missile heading for the window she was looking out. Son of a bitch, the house was being watched. They had watchful eyes scoping the perimeter, how the hell hadn't she noticed anything suspicious? Her heart in her throat, she ran back towards Chris and dove onto the bed.

"Get down!" Kimi yelled as she and Chris hit the floor on the other side of the bed.

The glass of the window shattered, and the missile exploded in the bedroom, blowing up everything in flames. The boom took everyone by surprise as the top floor exploded into flames, everything burning and blowing up all at once.

The top of the roof began to crumble down onto the top floor, slowly burning everything with flame. Kimi and Chris were held down by a few wooden pillars from the collapsed roof. Kimi looked at Chris with shock; he was unconscious. Everything was slowly burning to flames, including the bottom floor of the house. She could hear the screams of the other individuals in the house below her; Billy yelling Rebecca to get out; Barry trying to get Sheva out of the chair that fell on her; Jill in the kitchen trying to put out the fire with an extinguisher; Leon climbing the stairs while trying to move the debris that wasn't on fire out of the way to help Chris and Kimi. She tried to lift herself up, but the pillar held her down. She twisted her body slightly, and tried to push the heavy wooden object off her and Chris. With one slight push, she pushed it off the two of them.

"Kimi! Chris! Are you guys alright?" Leon yelled from the stairs as he struggled to get up them while trying not to get the debris in his way.

"Leon, stay downstairs! Get the others out of the house! I'll try to get Chris out!" Kimi yelled as she struggled to get him out from underneath the rubble. She pulled him by the shoulders, and managed to get him out from debris until something caught her eye.

She turned her head slightly as she looked at what it was. It was a bit small but shiny none the less. She squinted her eyes as the light on the shiny object lit up and revealed red numbers counting down. It was another bomb. Whoever wanted them dead, really wanted them out of the way. A bomb inside another bomb, clever tactics.

"SHIT! Leon, get the fuck out of the house! There's another bomb!" Kimi yelled as she dragged Chris out of the room fast enough so that she was just outside the doorframe when she saw Leon.

"What?"

"Get everyone else out!"

"What about you and Chris?"

"Remember? I'm a tyrant. I can get us out of here safely. Now get going, damnit! They're more important than me!" Kimi yelled as Leon nodded once to her and ran back down the littered stairs.

She picked up Chris and looped his arm around her shoulders. She was feeling horrible, her vision was getting worse. The smoke she inhaled was about to kill her, regardless she was a tyrant. She limped herself and Chris away from the room, and down the hall. Damn, this boy was heavy none the less, his safety was her main priority.

Just as she got to the window on the other side of the house, she heard a very fast paced beeping. She turned her head, and looked at the bomb. The timer had gone down significantly. Three more seconds and the bomb would go off.

"FUCK!" Kimi yelled as she ran while trying to balance Chris with her body, and crashed through the window, glass shattering around them and landing on them just as the bomb blew up.

The bomb hit zero, and exploded. The impact was far more stronger than the last one. It made Kimi and Chis fly through the air and landed into another house, crashing through the wall and landing in the debris. Leon had managed to get everyone out, hopefully. The flames engulfed the whole house, a burning flame was all the house was.

XXXX

Eyes looked at the job. He was pleased. The target had been terminated and that was all that mattered. The job was done, and now he would wait for his next job. He turned on his com link, waiting for the other to reply.

"Confirmed, target has been obliterated."

"Excellent work, Eyes. You've done well. Return to headquarters for your next job."

"Understood."

He looked at the house in flames one more time, and put the weapon away in its case. He locked it up and began to walk away from the fire-encased scene, his large metal case hanging from his hand.

XXXXX

_Author's Note: BOOM! Big explosions are awesome! Let's hope that everything goes well for everyone here. I am horrible with cliffhangers. :D _


End file.
